Lie's
by Whispered Fears
Summary: Adult Wyattcentric fic! Not going to say what exactly is going to happen 'cause it's a surprise. I suck at doing summaries, R & R if you want Rated for use of language and future scenes. On Hiatus
1. Beginning

_**Please note: Charmed and it's character's are property of Warner Bro's, Spelling Entertainment and the writers and creator's of the TV show. All original characters, and their storylines remain the property of their copyright holder. This not for profit story is unauthorised and no infringements on any copyright is intended. All character's not of the show are my own. This story in NOT to be archived anywhere else without my prior written consent.

* * *

**_

Wyatt sank deep into the overstuffed lounge chair behind him. Raising his hands to his face he gently rubbed his tired eyes, slowly dragging his fingers down his face, finally resting his hands on his chest. Moving down slightly he made himself comfortable, letting his head fall back slightly so it was resting on the top of the chair. Sighing heavily he listed to the deafening silence echoing throughout the house. Moving around in the chair, he lifted his head slightly and looked around the room. Feeling uncomfortable he groaned as he stood, running one hand roughly through his thick, wavy, blonde hair. Dragging his feet up the stairs he rested one and on the banister using it to help pull himself up the stairs. Half leaning on the doorway he opened his door and quickly shuffled through. Closing the door behind him he flopped onto the bed. Closing his eyes he rolled over and nuzzled into the pillow. He knew they were coming soon, but he didn't care right now, he was too tired to. He'd been up for two days now, instinct was taking over, forcing him into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

"Wyatt." A deep, worn voice called from the other side of the door as they solidly rapped on the door. "Wyatt."

Rolling over, Wyatt wearily opened one eye and looked over at the door. Closing it, he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, throwing both legs over the edge he took his time as he stood. Rubbing his eyes as he silently crept towards the door.

"Wyatt, wake up and open the door. Don't make me come in there."

Soundlessly opening the door he opened his eyes just in time to see a closed fist coming straight towards him.

"Dad." he cried holding his nose as his eyes started to water. "Go, ow, what a wake up call."

"I'm sorry, make some noise next time."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow questioningly at the suggestion. Shaking his head as his father moved his hand towards him.

"I'm not going to hit you."

"No you've already done that." he shot back as he moved his hand, looking down at the small rivulets of blood running from his fingers to his palm. Wyatt looked down the tip of his nose as his father quickly healed him, sniffing he lifted the back of his other hand to his nose quickly wiping at it to see if it was in fact all healed.

"So was there a reason you were trying to break down the door?" he asked snippily.

"What?" Leo asked, seemingly oblivious to the meaning of Wyatt's question. "Oh, um can you come downstairs? We need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I think I can, I've been down them before."

Leo rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the doorway, resting one hand on the doorframe he turned and looked over his shoulder at his son.

"You know those smart ass comment's aren't going to get you far." he scolded, grinning as he sauntered over to the stairs.

"Maybe not, but who really cares." he said under his breath.

Rubbing his eyes again, he slowly cracked his neck. Looking down at his t-shirt he slowly lifted the front to his nose, taking a quick sniff to see if it needed changing. Shrugging his shoulders he let the shirt fall back onto his chest, running his fingers through his hair to smooth it down. Walking to the bedside table he picked up one of the hair ties, quickly pulling his hair back into a effortless ponytail. Looking down at his feet he realised he was only wearing one shoe, blinking to clear his vision he shrugged and looked over at the section of floor around his bed. Flopping onto the bed he lifted the blanket and looked under the bed. Frowning as he sat back on his knees he looked around the room, positive he was wearing two when he crashed earlier. Kicking one leg out from underneath him he half stood, looking down at where his other knee had landed. Reefing back the edge of the blanket again, he rolled his eyes.

"How the hell did it get there?" he quietly asked himself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Chris pointed out from the doorway.

"Oh here's a thought Chris," he started, hoping on one foot as he pulled his shoe on. "Bite me."

Brushing past him he quickly jogged down the stairs, hearing Chris' heavy footsteps behind him he considered stopping and making it hard for his brother to get past him. Chuckling lightly he decided against it, landing at the bottom of the stairs he looked up and smirked at Chris before heading towards the hushed voices in the conservatory.

"Quick better make it an awkward silence, we're coming in." Wyatt said as he rounded the corner. Spotting his parents and aunts pulling back from what had obviously been a huddle only moments before. "So what is it this time? Demons? Dad's becoming, hmm, what comes after Elder? Or is mum becoming an Elder now?"

"Wyatt." Piper warned.

"What?" he asked sincerely. "Something is obviously going on here, your little pow wow as I entered is a testament to that. So what is it? Come on, I must have been rudely woken for some impending doomsday type bull shit."

"Wyatt." Leo scolded. "Enough of the language. It's two o'clock in the afternoon anyway you should have been up."

"First off, I've heard much worse from you. Secondly, I didn't get a chance to go to bed until about eleven and thirdly I'm sick of all this. Why did I have to come down here? Why couldn't you tell me up there?"

"Because," Piper started, standing up. "We need to talk about this anti social behaviour thing you've got going on."

"Wait a minute." he said throwing his hands up in protest. "Anti social? You've got to be kidding me."

"No we're not kidding you Wyatt." Chris said taking a step into the room, blocking the doorway so that he couldn't make a quick escape. "You've been playing this 'I don't care about your problems' card for way to long. I want my brother back."

"He hasn't gone anywhere." Demonstratively he pointed to himself. "I'm standing right here."

"Maybe so but you're not my brother when you're like this. You're only a shell of him."

"Wow Chris, don't tell me you actually grew some?" Shaking his head he looked back to his parents. "Now is there anything else? I have places to go, people to see."

"Hold it mister." Piper said quickly as he took a few steps towards Chris, Chris quickly jumping in front of him so he couldn't leave.

Smirking Wyatt looked back at Chris and shook his head. Not responding to his mother straight off he cocked his head to one side and stared at Chris.

"You don't really think you're going to stop me do you?" he asked, spinning on his heels he turned and looked Piper up and down. "Are you going to freeze me mom?"

Scoffing he pushed Chris aside and stormed out the front door. Slowing down as he walked down the outside steps he grabbed his head, silently screaming he shook his head. Stopping he saw a car pull up at the foot of the driveway. Smiling he made his way down.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked holding the door open as the Bianca climbed out.

"I called the house yesterday. They said you were out, but asked me to come over this morning." she answered questionably.

Rolling his eyes he leant on the bonnet of the car and waited for her as she gathered her bag and jacket off the backseat.

"What's going on Wyatt?" she asked walking over to him. Placing her belongings on the roof she stood in front of him, her hand on her hips, waiting expectantly.

"Nothing much, just an attack." he said annoyed at the prospect of it happening again. "They think there's something wrong with me."

"Is it wrong of them to care?" she asked softly, slowly reaching her hand up to his cheek.

"Care? Or intrude?" he snapped, noticing Bianca flinch as she pulled her hand back. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just sick and bloody tired of all the questions, all the attacks. I want a normal life."

"Wyatt."

"Bianca, don't. Please, I don't want to fight with you."

"I wasn't going to start a fight, I was just going to say, maybe we should go somewhere and talk about all this. You haven't been sharing what you've been thinking with me, have you?"

Wyatt shrugged, giving her a slight smile as he took her hand he pulled her into him. Wrapping both arms tightly around her he brushed her cheek with a quick kiss as he slowly moved his lips towards hers.

"Wyatt." she mumbled through kisses. Giggling slightly as he moved his hands down her back. "You're avoiding my question."

Groaning he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on hers. Smiling he ran his index finger down her nose, gently kissing the tip as his finger fell away.

"Sharing, avoiding. What's the difference?"

"When it comes to you, a lot obviously." she pointed out. "You've been Mr Cranky Pant's for the last few weeks. Not only that but this change in personality has been going on for months now. I was ignoring it but I want my Wyatt back."

"Sh." he said placing his finger on her lips. "No more talkies."

"Wyatt." she said dodging the kiss he was about to plant on her. "Baby, talk to me. Please."

"Fine." he said, letting his hands fall to his side. "But not here, I'm not staying here."

"Fine then." Bianca said tiredly walking the two steps back to her car door. "My place?"

Wyatt stood up, raising an eyebrow at Bianca as he smiled at the suggestion.

"To talk Wyatt." she said in annoyed tone.

Shrugging he looked back at the house, shaking his head at the impudent step his family had just made. He knew they had all had a point, but he wasn't going to tell them they were all correct in their thinking. He had other things to deal with without having to consider what they were all thinking about him and his actions.

"It's none of their God damned business." he said under his breath as he opened the door and climbed in.

"Huh?" Bianca asked looking over at him as she started the engine.

"Nothing, so talking?"

Bianca nodded and looked over at him before pulling onto the street. Keeping the car at a crawl she quickly looked over at him.

"Baby." she said softly, waiting for him to look at her before she continued. "We're okay aren't we?"

Wyatt sighed gently, he had a feeling he knew what she was getting at. Smiling he reached over, gently brushing his fingers across her cheek. Moving his head closer to her as she momentarily closed her eyes.

"Of course we are. I'm sorry if I've made you feel like there's a problem here, my beef isn't with you, it's with them." Leaning over further he gently kissed her cheek, guiding her face toward him by placing a finger on her chin. "So let's go do that talking thing you like to do, and I'll see if I can convince you a little more if need be."

Bianca smiled and nodded in agreement, gently pressing her foot to the gas pedal, picking up speed as they travelled down the road.

"Is this nice and normal enough for you?" she asked as a mischievous smile crept across her lips.

Rolling his eyes Wyatt let out an impressed laugh as he shook his head and looked out the window, watching the houses as they passed by.

"It's a start." he said looking back to her. "It's a start."


	2. Part 2

"He's talking to Bianca." Piper said tiredly from the window. "Hopefully she can get through to him."

"Yeah because our 'ambush tactic's' worked so well." Chris snapped as he fell into a chair. "You know that was all a complete waste of time."

"Thanks for pointing that out Chris." Paige commented dryly as she stood and walked over to her older sister. "It's going to be okay Piper, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'd say there is, my elder brother is shirking his heritage and seeking out something that HE especially can never have." Chris pointed out as he swung his leg over the leg of the chair.

"First off get your feet off the furniture." Leo told him, flicking his foot back towards the other one causing Chris to fall to the opposite side. "Secondly, your being no help at all. We all know what he's doing, and we all know the possible outcome's given other previous accounts."

Chris narrowed his eyes as he looked up at his father, then to his mother as she sadly shook her head in obvious agreement. Bewildered he looked to his aunts, both of whom seemed to be mimicking his mother.

"Okay what the hell?" he asked annoyed at the prospect of a secret.

"What?" Leo asked innocently.

"Don't what me oh father dear, what the hell is this previous accounts bullshit?"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, watch your language, you are not to old to be slapped." Piper warned, as her brown eyes snapped with disappointment mixed with a dash of fear.

"Oh come on, he can't just say something as cryptic as that and expect me not to question it. I want to know what could happen to my brother, so excuse me if I'm slightly over anxious."

"Ha." Phoebe and Paige chimed.

"That's not what it sounded like a few minutes ago. You sounded like a spoilt brat who was annoyed at having to have a meaningful conversation." Phoebe pointed out.

"Phoebe." Piper said almost shocked that she had actually said it.

"You were all thinking it not just me." she told them in her own defence.

"Even so, that's not quite - anyway, Chris, what your father was saying is that we have a very vague water-colour painting idea of what could happen to your brother. But as with everything in our lives, nothing is set in stone."

"You mean everything except Excalibur." Chris butted in pointing upwards.

"Very funny young man, you know what I meant." She watched as her younger son nodded, his green eyes twinkling mischievously as he sat there looking as innocent as he could playfully batting his lashes. "Now as I was going to say don't worry, everything will work itself out."

Chris nodded, standing up he slapped his thighs loudly, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm gonna get going, see if I can find something to do."

"Don't you dare go looking for your brother." Leo warned, taking a step closer. "I know your intentions are honest Chris, but this isn't the time to go butting heads."

Chris stood there staring at his father. The almost completely composed exterior betrayed by the shocked look in his eyes. Shock at the fact that his father had actually forbade him from going to find his brother. Usually he was the one sent off on that particular mission.

"Chris. Promise me you won't go and try to find your brother." Leo demanded.

"What find, he's gone to Bianca's we all know that." Chris said shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Don't give me that, promise me you won't go there or anywhere else trying to find Wyatt."

"Fine, I'm not going to find Wy, I don't see why I can't, but I won't." he whined as he walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to the club."

"You better be." Leo said, watching Chris slowly stomp up to his room before turning his attention back to the women in the room. "Should we be worried?"

"About Chris?" Paige asked.

"Wyatt, Paige. Wyatt." he said, his patience growing thin. "Should we be worried about Wyatt. He's too strong now _IF_ we have to bind him."

"Stop overreacting Leo, you're supposed to be the voice of reason here." Phoebe pointed out. "He just has a few issues, not unlike his mother did have. He's not going to turn into the ruler of all evil. He just needs some breathing space to get his head around what he knows deep down he can never change."

Leo nodded in half hearted agreement, noticing that Paige was a little hesitant about Phoebe's reassuring words.

"Piper, tell them Wyatt's going to be fine." Phoebe begged, looking for a little support from the one person, who no matter what would never give up on the fact that her children could be saved from anything and everything.

"I don't know if I can Phoebe." she said clutching at the hem of her shirt. "I'm worried about him, I've never seen him so angry, yet calm. So lost, yet so there. He's scaring me, I don't want to think that I could lose him, but something keeps nagging at me telling me I could.

Leo shook his head vehemently as he sat down next to her, taking her nervous hands into his. His blue eyes searching her scared brown ones.

"Piper, I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to Wyatt."

"Then why do I have this nagging feeling that something is coming, something unavoidable." she asked.

Leo shook his head, unable to give her the answers she needed to hear at the moment. Instead he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that felt natural at that particular moment. He took her into his arms, softly kissing the back of her neck through her long hair. Slowly rocking back and forth, trying desperately to calm her nerves, to make that sinking feeling in his stomach disappear.

* * *

"So?" Bianca started as she walked from her bedroom after getting changed into something more comfortable. Folding her legs in front of her as she sat down in the armchair across from Wyatt she watched him as he stared out of the window, down onto the street below, a far away look in his eyes. Resisting the urge to stand and go to him she looked down at her fingernails, checking their length, while she waited for him.

"A penny for your thoughts." she said quietly hoping that would get him in some kind of mood to talk. Looking up she saw a twisted smile crossing his face as he moved closer to the window. "Wyatt?"

Impulses grabbed her and she shot up, moving quickly next to him, her eyes fixed on him until she couldn't bear it any longer. Looking down she saw what looked to be a street fight. Confused she looked back to Wyatt, the glint in his eyes hinting that he was in some way enjoying the bloodbath downstairs. Hearing someone scream she looked back down and watched as several men dragged a limp body out of the fray and to the other side of the street.

"Is he?" Bianca asked softly, placing one hand on Wyatt's arm.

"Yup, lucky bugger." he said snapping out of the almost dream-like state he'd been in moments before.

"Wyatt." Bianca said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"What? You asked I answered, what did you want me to say? Aw poor fella was fighting now he's dead, what a great and terrible loss? I don't think so. He's lucky he doesn't have to face the consequences of his actions."

Bianca stared at Wyatt, his nonchalance scaring her at the moment. Lifting her thumb to her lips she lightly chewed on the nail as she moved back to the chair she had been sitting in. Hesitant now to bring up the topic she was thinking.

"So," Wyatt said as he sat down across from her. "I'm guessing your not happy with me now? And that your also worried about me? I can kinda tell that one from that look on your face. Oh and those beautiful soulful brown eyes, they totally give it away."

"What was all that about? Where has that caring man gone? I was hoping that they had just been overreacting and that the funk you've been in was just a phase, but after that outburst." Stopping herself she sat there shaking her head. "It's kind of amazing how fast that transition was, so sweet in the car, cold and unfeeling now."

She could feel tears starting to well, closing her eyes she pulled the sleeves on her jacket down covering her hands as she picked at a stray fibre. Shaking her head she looked over at him, seeing a broad smile crossing his face, she quickly looked away, trying to find something else to look at. Anything but that maniacal smile coming from the face she loved so dearly.

"Well, well Bianca, can't say I'm that surprised actually. It seems everyone's been brainwashed into thinking my behaviour of late is odd. Or that I'm in a, what did you call it? Oh yeah right, 'funk'. Nothing's changed, I'm still the same guy. If anything it's all of you that's changed." he told her slowly. Standing and walking over to he, watching with interest as she sank a little deeper into the chair and pulled her legs up closer to her body.

"Do I scare you?" he asked sincerely.

"At the moment? Yes." she said softly, still avoiding his gaze. "You looked like you were enjoying that street fight and the death of that poor man. And the tone of your voice when you were talking to me just then, you've never talked to me like that."

"Poor diddum's." he said almost mockingly as he crouched next to her. "So I scared you, so my behaviour has scared you. There's nothing I can do about that Bianca. And as for enjoying the fight, yeah I guess I did on some level, it's nice to see that people out there have problem's that aren't magical, that can't be solved by magic."

"Is that what this is all about?" she snapped angrily, despising him at the moment. "That normal, magic free life your questing for is no reason to push us all away. No reason act like a bastard."

"Oh, such ugly words from such a pretty mouth. Tell me, do you kiss your momma with that mouth?" he asked scoffing as he stood up. "I'm not pushing anyone away, I'm not acting like a bastard. You all just don't like the real me, that's not my problem, I'm sick of acting for you all. So just get off my damn case."

Shaking his head he walked over to the front door, noticing one of his jacket's on the coat rack he reached over for it, quickly threading his arms through and zipping it up. Glancing over his shoulder he raised an eyebrow as he pursed his lips. Turning back to the door he reached out, quickly turning the handle and reefing the door open.

"Wyatt where are you going?" Bianca questioned as she jumped out of the chair. "You're just going to run away like a little coward, your not going to stay and work this out?"

"I'm tired of all this Bianca, I've had enough. Maybe you should give me a call when you've accepted me for who I am, not who you want me to be."

"Wyatt don't you dare walk out that door. I swear if you do -"

"Bye Bianca." he called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him.

Bianca stood there staring at the closed door as she heard him pad down the empty hallway towards the stairs. Her eyes bulging in disbelief as she slowly made her way to the couch. Rubbing her temples she tried desperately to think about everything they'd said to each other. Shaking her head she sank to one side, reaching out for the pillow above her head and clutching it to her chest.

'_I want my Wyatt back.'_ she thought as she closed her eyes._ 'Why did he say those things he said? Why was he was being like this. He couldn't possibly mean those things. Could he?'_

Hearing a light knock at the door, Bianca's head popped up. Quickly standing she raced over to the door, smoothing her hair and clothes before reaching for the door handle. Smiling slightly she turned the handle slightly and pulled, the smile quickly dissipating.

"Chris," she said softly, disappointed that Wyatt hadn't come back. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my brother." he said anxiously, looking past her into the room to see if he could see him.

"He's not here." her voice cracking. Clearing her throat, she tossed her hair over her shoulder with one hand as she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

"He's not here?" Chris asked softly. "Then where is he?"

"How should I know?" she snapped. "I'm not the one with supernatural low jack."

"Grumpy much?" he asked under his breath. Seeing the darkened look in Bianca's eyes he quickly looked away. "So what happened? Lover's tiff?"

"If that's all you're here for Chris you can leave now." she told him pointing towards the door.

"I just want to find Wyatt. I'm worried about him." he said softly.

"We all are Chris." she pointed out sadly. "We all are."


	3. Part 3

Wyatt after remembering his manner's and closing the door behind him, slowly swaggering down the empty hallway towards the stairs. He was giving Bianca a chance to race after him, even though he knew that she wouldn't. It wasn't her style. Quickly glancing back towards the door he sighed lightly feeling a slight pang of guilt. He hadn't wanted to be so harsh, but they had to learn, all of them. Hopping on to the top stair he quickly jogged down the first four flights, taking the last one slowly. As he descended into the front foyer he walked towards the door, rolling his eyes as he felt his brothers presence in the building. Knowing Chris was probably going to try and track him he raised a mental barrier that would knock him off of is brother, and his father's for that matter, radars. Feeling pleased with himself he swung the front doors open and walked out onto the crowded footpath. Seeing the police had cordoned off the area surrounding the dead man's boy and scene of the crime on the other side of the street, he swung on his heels and changed directions. Absentmindedly he walked through the surrounding streets, weaving his way in and out of the familiar surrounds. Although he didn't live here, he had spent enough time with Bianca over the past few years to come to know these streets as well as his own. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket he slowed down to a very slow walk, watching the people who hurried past them. Occasionally invading their personal thoughts for his own amusement and to feed his own curiosity. He chuckled lightly to himself as he listened to the petite brunette passing him, trying to convince herself that she didn't actually want to eat the packet of cookies she had just purchased at the corner store. Shaking his head he continued, being raised around plenty of women didn't secure knowledge of their wacky ways.

Looking up he tried to work out exactly where he was, spotting the café he and Bianca frequented he turned left and walked in the opposite direction. Breaking into a slow jog as he crossed the street. Enjoying the anonymity. None of the pathetic humans surrounding him knew how powerful he was. For all they knew the tall, curly haired blue eyed, blonde was no more than some poor sap, stuck in a similar monotonous routine as them. He grinned boldly, he knew no one could touch him, he knew that no demon would be foolish enough to attack him, not in broad daylight and not in the middle of a crowded street. His family couldn't find him and that was the one thing in particular that counted. As long as he wanted he could avoid them all. His family and girlfriend who were continually prying, the demons who wanted to end his life. For now, he could avoid them all, he could live his own magic free life. Stopping he looked upwards and smiled impishly, wondering if the peeping elder's knew what was going on. Shaking his head and laughing aloud he kicked up his heels, causing the people around him to stare. He heard utterances of 'crazed fool', 'damn kids', and other various comments, but none the less he continued on his way. Rounding the corner his jaw dropped slightly and he tried quietly to back out of the empty ally way before someone noticed him.

"And here he comes right on time." the tall darkly dressed stranger noted in a long drawn out sentence. "The progeny of a Charmed One and a whitelighter. I guess that would be why were here."

Pointing around him several other dirty fiend like characters stepped out from behind whatever dingy hidey holes they had climbed into. Annoyed Wyatt raised his hands to show he was at the least unarmed and that he wanted nothing to do with the situation.

"That's not going to work 'Prophecy Boy'." the darklighter spat as he raised his bow, an arrow aimed directly at Wyatt's heart. "I'm a crack shot, so don't struggle."

"For Christ sake, you call me 'Prophecy Boy'?" he challenged. "I can only assume that you know who I am then and you seriously think that a stupid ass darklighter arrow is going to kill my ass?"

"I see were proficient with the English language." a husky voice called from the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Is this piss off Wyatt day or something because I'm more than ready to kick all your asses."

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen love," the voice said as she stepped out to reveal herself as a tall leggy blonde.

"I should have smelled your stank ass from a mile off." he said unamused as he rolled his eyes. "So Julie, what's up? Why do you have, what is it 6 darklighters holding their weapon of choice at me?"

"What's up?" she repeated, scoffing at the sentiment behind it. "My, my Mr Halliwell, do I detect a slight case of selective amnesia here. Should I be pissed that you never called?" she asked coyly, seductively biting her fingertip.

"You've got to be kidding me? That's why your going to let these idiots who couldn't even handle a pogo stick try to take me out?" This time it was he who scoffed, loudly. "Screw you, I'm out of here."

Julie waited until he had turned, and almost reached the end of the alley. Waiting for the right moment to retaliate to his last comment.

"Been there, done that." she said with a musical lilt. "Don't kill him, just hurt him a little." she told the darklighter who had welcomed Wyatt earlier. Smiling as he snidely grinned at her before running off down the ally towards Wyatt. Simply waving over his shoulder for his company to follow. Julie waited for them to reach the end of the alley before shimmering out, leaving the now empty ally echoing with her twisted cackle.

"'Prophecy Boy'." the dark lighter called as he raised his hand, connecting with the back of Wyatt's skull before he could turn around to defend himself. "Ah king hit." he laughed.

"You bastard." Wyatt cried jumping up. Lowering his shoulder he charged the darklighter that had hit him, sending him flying into a wall. Passers by barely took notice of the scuffle as the other's joined their leader by kicking and punching Wyatt wherever they could.

"Get off me." Wyatt roared as they continued to lay into him. Feeling he had no other choice he orbed out from under them. Hearing them yell out 'Coward' as he trailed through the air. Screw the consequences, he wasn't going to let those animals beat him to death as they had so vehemently told him repeatedly with their thoughts. As he rematerialised on top of one of the buildings a few blocks away he quickly wiped at the blood falling from his nasal passage, for the second time that day looking down into his hand to see tiny rivers of blood forming, interestedly he watched as the liquid spilled along the preset canals that were the more defined lines of his palm.

"So the most powerful creature in the world flees from no more than would be thugs?" Julie asked from behind him.

"Piss off." he snarled, not even turning to see if she was alone, he could tell she was.

"Now come on Wyatt, you weren't saying that the other night now where you?" she asked indignantly.

"Do you have to bring that up? It was a mistake and you know it." he snapped finally turning around to look at her. Taking in her form, watching her as she gracefully walked towards him. Holding up his hand the look in his eyes told her not to come any further.

"This is all because of her, isn't it?" she asked. "That little witch, no matter what you do or say too her, it all comes from some deep knowing sense that you need her." Julie almost choked on the last few words, laughing as she spat them at him.

"Well, well. How the mighty have fallen." she quipped. "Tell me, you could do anything you want. Have anyone you want. But you choose to be whipped? Because that is too much."

Wyatt glared at her, his eyes lashing at her with unspoken words of fury. Unable to literate what he was actually thinking he stared her down. Slowly making his way towards her.

"Your going to rue the day you came after me." he told her in a low growl. Grabbing at her wrist with one hand, pulling her in close he kissed her hard. Secretly conjuring a nine inch blade in his free hand. Pulling back he smiled at her knowingly.

"See that's what I don't get you can kiss me like that, then run back to her. She's weak. She doesn't deserve you." she told him.

"So that's what this is all about?" Wyatt asked. "And here I was thinking it was because I didn't call. Your jealous."

"I am not. She's unworthy of you. Turning her back on her own kind, on her heritage. She's a pathetic excuse for a magical being of any kind." Julie's eyes widened with pain as she looked down. Watching as Wyatt twisted the blade into her abdomen.

"You should have learnt to keep your filthy mouth shut." he told her. Slowly closing his free hand, watching her face as it contorted while she struggled. He felt the life leave her body, throwing it carelessly onto the ground, hearing it dissipate on contact. Angrily he ran his hands through his hair. Helplessly looking around, wondering if the darklighters knew the real reason why she sent them after him. Throwing his hands up he let out a loud bloodcurdling scream.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little bitch who ran away screaming."

Wyatt didn't even bother responding to this one, he knew how many were there and he wasn't in the mood for games. Turning he shook his head, simply raising his hands like his mother did and letting the pent up feelings of frustration and anger blow them all into a million indiscernible pieces. The only lingering remanent of any of them, their piercing screams on the air.

Letting out one long cool breath he knew he needed healing, even being as powerful as he was he couldn't do that. Closing eyes he tried to make a decision, he could go to the woman he loved and let her watch over him, then eventually calling his father. Or he could go straight to his father. Letting out a snort he orbed to the door he so callously closed earlier. Slowly raising his knuckles to the door, he rapped lightly on it. Hearing muffled voices he could sense that Chris was still in there, but that pretty much confirmed it.

"Bianca open the door." he called. Hearing her light footsteps scramble for the door he propped himself against the door jam.

"Wyatt?" she asked surprisedly as she opened the door. "Oh my God, Wyatt. Chris, help me."

Tiredly he fell onto Bianca's shoulder as she tried to help him in, letting Chris help to pull him over to the couch.

"Wyatt what the hell happened?" Bianca asked as she tenderly touched the cuts on his face.

"The usual." he said shrugging as he looked at the material on the chair, slowly letting his fingers trace the corduroy down as far as his hand would allow it. "Darklighter attack."

Bianca looked up at Chris, the worried look on their faces anything but admissible.

"Wy, baby?" Bianca started, stopping as Wyatt raised his hand.

"Don't worry they're all dead." he told her, before looking up at Chris. "What's the problem little brother, worried I'm being seduced by the dark side? This isn't Star Wars you needn't worry."

* * *

_A/N: Since I'm not quite here right now, I thought I'd leave an ominous type message. Someone who will at some point be reading this may or may not have noticed the use of her name. Yeah I know wasn't I creative? Anyway, seriously in need of critique here, does this chapter even make an ounce of sense? My brain is so scattered at the moment I can't even tell anymore. :(_


	4. Part 4

Chris watched from one of the lounge chairs as Bianca pulled the blanket up over Wyatt's chest, then lovingly brushed one of the long blonde curls off his face before turning and looking over at him.

"Do you think we should call for your dad now, or you know, leave it until he's awake?" she asked timidly.

"Either way he's going to be pissed." Chris said, shrugging indifferently. "But then again, he probably came here knowing that that was going to happen. He's not stupid, he knew he needed healing."

"Still does." she pointed out, glancing over her shoulder as Wyatt rolled onto his side, now facing the back of the couch.

Chris nodded and called quietly for his father, the last thing he wanted was to wake his brother. Even when he wasn't pissed at them he wasn't pleasant when woken abruptly.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Leo asked, not happy that his son had deliberately deceived them. Given he knew that he was going to go after his brother, but he was still disappointed all the same. Chris on the other hand could see his fathers displeasure and simply pointed behind the man to the sleeping Wyatt.

"What happened?" Leo asked inquisitively.

"We don't really know." Bianca said softly as she took Leo's elbow and lead him away. "All he said was that he was attacked by darklighters. I don't think he would have gone looking for them, which means that they deliberately attacked him. In broad daylight." she pointed out.

"We don't know it was in broad daylight." Chris told her. "We don't know if he was lurking in some ally himself, or a bar. I don't know he might have been in an abandoned warehouse nearby."

Chris knew he was clutching at straws here. Demon's and darklighters alike never attacked his brother during the daylight hours, they hardly ever attacked Wyatt at all. They only ever attacked whenever one of them thought thy could defeat him, but that was one of the best things about being around him, they never really had to worry about attacks. Wyatt could defend himself, and those he loved, with nothing more than the blink of an eye if he so chose.

"I know." he said looking away. "The chances of any of it being true are slim to none, but darklighters attacking Wy? In public no less, I'm sorry but what has it come to if that's happening?" he asked softly.

"I know what your thinking Chris, and I know it's a little scary. But we have to deal with it. And so will he." Leo had no idea, what Wyatt would do now that the inevitable had finally happened. Deep down he secretly hoped that this would be the one thing that bought Wyatt from the stupor he had been in lately.

"Did you want to you know do your little thing and go before he wakes up?" Bianca asked, lowering her eyes. "I don't mean to push you out, but he wouldn't be happy if he woke up and saw you standing there."

"I know." Leo said, sighing heavily as he made his way over to his eldest son. Holding hands just over his head he made several simple sweeps, allowing his healing light to pass over his son's sleeping body. When he could sense the pain and injury was gone he looked down at the young man. Watching him for a few moment's as he slept. For a moment he caught a glimpse of the boy he had once been, smiling he turned and looked back towards Bianca and Chris.

"If you need me, or Piper. You know how to call for me." he told them, glancing them a little smile as he orbed out.

"So what now?" Chris asked throwing his hands in the air as he sat on the arm of the chair behind him.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to wait here until he wakes up." she said watching Wyatt as he slept. Slowly her eyes travelled to the younger Halliwell. "What is it Chris? You've been dancing around something since you got here. Now spill or leave." She said lowering herself into one of the other chairs.

Chris looked up at her, surprised by her forthrightness. Slowly lowering himself into the chair, his eyes darted around the room, avoiding her gaze. From the heft of her sigh, he could tell she was done with waiting. Getting to Wyatt he stopped, his gaze falling to his hands.

"How much have you seen of him lately?" he asked softly, picking at the quicks of his nails.

"I can't really honestly say. He comes and goes. Usually late at night to say goodnight, he's always gone in the morning. Then every now and then he pop's up out of nowhere when I least expect him." she told him. "Why?"

"I don't know, he's been blipping off and on my radar for the last few weeks especially, I don't know I keep getting this feeling that there's something kind of serious he's been getting into." He looked up, the concerned look in his sage green eyes more than clearly evident. "Something that none of us could, or would ever understand kind of serious."

Bianca scoffed lightly, Chris' insinuations about his brother were without evidence and would without Wyatt's unusual and erratic behaviour seem unfounded. Clasping her hands together and gracefully placing her hands in her lap she looked from Wyatt to Chris, then back to Wyatt.

"I don't know what your getting at Chris, but that's not Wyatt." she started slowly.

"You think I don't know that, I've known him longer." he spat, interrupting her. "What if when he's been blipping off he's actually been meeting with demon's and stuff?"

"Chris, this is your brother were talking about."

"Yes! And he has intentionally gone demon hunting before. Usually when you two are fighting and having problems."

"I don't know what your suggesting here." she said warily as she stood up. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Well it has to be someone's Bianca."

"Get out." she said in a low voice, her index finger extended as she pointed towards the door. "If you want someone to accuse maybe you should look a little closer to home."

Slowly Chris stood, pursing his lips as he walked to the door. Quickly turning around he looked back at Bianca and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm just looking for a reason why this is all happening. Why now." he said softly. Bianca's dark eyes stared back at him, no feeling emitting from them. Obvious displeasure from the earlier comment evident as she crossed her arms across her chest waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"I'm going. Don't worry." he said as he reached for the door handle, instead he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and orbed out.

Bianca took one deep breath in, slowly letting it out as she moved back to her chair. Pulling her legs under her and the sleeves of her jacket over her hands, she lent her head on the back of the chair, watching Wyatt as he turned, his face contorting into what could be described as mental anguish of some sort. Pulling her hand towards her mouth, lightly chewing on the nail she watched him as he tossed his head back towards the couch, a deep frown set on his face. Pulling the blanket on the arm of the chair over her she continued to watch Wyatt for a while. A myriad of thoughts running through her head as she thought about what Chris had said. Was it her fault? She couldn't remember having any fights in the past months that would drive him to the underworld, or change him in such a way as he had. A thought suddenly popped into her head, staring over at the sleeping man, she tried to push it away.

"Damn you Chris." she said softly, leaning forward to pick up her book. Flipping to the bookmark, she gave Wyatt on last glance before devouring the page set open in front of her.

* * *

"Who do you think you are?" the demon asked, sneering back at Wyatt as if he was some poor pathetic mortal who couldn't defend himself.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." he said bowing perfunctorily, straightening up he tossed a casual glance towards the leggy blonde in the corner.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" the demon retorted ignorantly. Spinning around to look at the crowd as they gasp, excitedly chatting amongst themselves at his brazen admission, even if it had been unintentional.

"Your kidding? You have no idea who I am?" Wyatt asked slowly, looking the demon up and down. He could have taken him out in a second. His opponent was at least a head and a half shorter than he was. Crossing his arms across his chest he stared down at him as he impudently stalked towards him,

"Filthy witch, you can't intimidate me, so don't even try." he said cockily as he conjured an athame behind his back. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the demon's impudence.

"I was looking for a fight, but if we've come to weapon's so quickly I guess that a quick kill is now the go of the day." he said as he sighed heavily for effect. "Excalibur!"

He saw the demon's eyes widen in fear as the long shining blade orbed into his hand. Masterfully twirling it he held the hilt firmly as he straightened the blade towards him.

"Are we going to parley or shall we get this over and done with, I see the spoils of victory are getting restless."


	5. Part 5

_A/N: Please note that this chapter contain's medium level sex scences, not intended for younger readers. Please do not continue if easily shocked for that is not the intention here. You have been duely warned. I cannot accept responsiblity for those who do not heed the warning._

* * *

The demon just stared back at him, annoyed Wyatt shook his head at him, raising one hand as he shrugged. Overly exaggerating to show that if he was going to attack now would be the time.

"Hello! Are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to do something?" he asked impatiently. Intentionally flinging Excalibur around as if he had no control over it. Smiling wickedly as the demon rushed forward holding the blade out to the side.

Side stepping only slightly he watched as his assailant sailed past, kicking him squarely in the pants as he past him. Shaking himself loose he jogged up and down on the spot once or twice watching his would be attacker as he lunged towards him again. Standing still he waited until he was directly in front of him, again side stepping but this time grabbing hold of his flailing arm. Keeping a firm grip he twisted the arm up behind his body, tired of playing he raised Excalibur and ever so gracefully pulled the blade gently across the demon's throat. Pushing him onto the dusty floor, he watched intrigued as the blood started to pool around his kill. His eye's studying the body as started to convulse slightly, sensing a change in the body's molecular make up he hesitantly took a step back, his eyes fixed to the dead demon's body. Crouching down he watched as a small fire engulfed the body, rapidly burning the corpse until it exploded leaving nothing more than a pile of ashen particle's on the dusty floor. Looking up he glanced around the room, the occupants dead quite, their faces stony as they stared back at him.

"Any other takers?" he asked, feeling the need to get rid of some pent up anger and frustration. Slowly the entire room shook their heads going back to the conversations they had started before the interruption had occurred. Sighing heavily he orbed Excalibur home before casually glancing towards the bar, smiling mischievously at the blonde as she twirled her straw giving him a come hither look. Slowly making his way over to her, he looked her up and down, smiling to himself as he imagined taking her here and now.

"Nice kill." she commented, her voice rising as she intoned the word 'kill'.

"It was far too easy." he responded dryly as he looked over his shoulder. "Now I'll just have to find another way to entertain myself."

Boldly he smiled suggestively, pulling the woman close to him, his hand resting in the small of her back as he kept his face no more than an inch from hers as he watched her eyes, then her lips.

"So what's your name?" he asked, just loud enough to be heard over the music that was pumping now.

"Julie." she responded evenly, leaning in closer. Instinctively Wyatt pulled back, catching himself he shook his head banishing the thought he'd just had.

"Not here." he told her. "Is your place nearby?"

Nodding she took his hand shimmering them both to a decadently decorated underground cavern. Scoffing slightly he looked around.

"What kind of demon has satin lined chairs? And chintz drapes covering the ugly holes in the walls?" Wyatt asked smugly. Julie walked over to him, threading her arms through his as she stood behind him. Running her hands up his chest she quickly let them fall back down to the hem of his shirt. Grabbing her wrists Wyatt threw them away as he turned around, shaking a finger as if to chide her.

"I think not." he told her firmly. "After all it is ladies first isn't it?"

"I'm not a lady." she whispered as she took his hand, leading him towards the bed. The burgundy silk sheet's adorning it allowing her to easily slide back onto it as she sat down. Grinning impishly Wyatt watched her as she casually slid the right strap off her shoulder. Unceremoniously kicking his shoe's off his feet, lifting one at a time to pull the socks off, all the while watching her as she watched him. Standing up straight he stared to undo the belt around his waist. Stopping as soon as it was un-buckled. Pulling her up so she was on her knee's he ran the backs of his fingers down her arm and slowly back up again.

"It's surprising how gentle your touch is." she whispered offhandedly. Wyatt stopped what he was doing, instead slashing at the straps holding her slinky black dress up. As he ripped the strap that she'd already slid off, the dress fell slightly exposing her right breast. Wickedly smiling he ripped the other away and watched as the dress fell to her waist, reaching down he continued to pull it over her hips until she was kneeling there in nothing more than her underwear. Smirking he pulled his shirt over his head, wiping the belt from the loops. Keeping constant eye contact he continued to unbutton his jeans, as they fell around his ankles he stepped out of them, standing there in nothing more than pair of black boxer shorts. Reaching up she went to kiss him, frowning as he pulled away before she could.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked looking him up and down, her eyes resting firmly on the hardening bulge under the thin material of the boxer shorts. "I guess not."

Uninterestedly he pushed her onto her back, slowly snaking his way up her almost naked body. Lightly kissing her forehead he winked before removing her underwear, watching her interestedly as she arched her body to help him. Unable to stop himself he trailed kisses from her navel, up between her breasts to her mouth. Kissing her hard, he parted her lips with his tongue, lashing hers with his as he moved one hand down her body, then to his boxer's slowly sliding them down. Sitting upon his knees he quickly stripped them from his legs he looked down at her body, taking every inch of her in.

'_It's different. She's different.'_ he thought to himself, trying desperately to rid the other thoughts running through his head. Shaking his head as he forced his eyes up to her face. Biting the inside of his lip as she sighed impatiently, grabbing for his wrists to pull him back down to her. Shaking his head he continued to watch her for a few seconds before sliding back down beside her, running his hand across her stomach, before grabbing her waist and pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked impatiently. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Smirking he rolled onto her, pushing himself up so as not to press her too much with his weight. Slowly he moved himself into her, watching her face as she gasped in surprise.

"Hit me." he demanded in a low growl.

"What?" she asked, slight surprise evident in her voice as she gasped when he moved deeper into her.

"**HIT ME**!" he repeated louder. Watching her eyes as she raised a hand, threatening to hit him. "Go on, hit me."

Giving her a victorious smile he grabbed her wrist as she slapped him hard, pinning it above her head with one hand. Letting the other hand hit him a few times before pinning it to the other one, keeping a firm grasp on both as he moved harder and faster. Not relenting even as she cried out for him to stop. Instead he thrust himself deeper, feeling all the tension, anger and feelings of complacency starting to drift away. He knew there was going to be no climax here, he had no feelings for her, she couldn't make him come even if she tried. As he started to feel the weariness wash over him he slowed himself, almost too hurriedly pulling out of her, bringing this defunct union to an abrupt end. Quickly he slid off the bed gathering his clothes into his arms as he moved into one of the other rooms to dress. A sense of complete and utter disgust filling the void that had just been left. Looking up he saw Julie standing in the doorway with one of the dark sheets wrapped around her.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked playfully. Wyatt stared back blankly at her, without two words he orbed himself back to the manner, shoes in his hand.

Stumbling ungracefully to the bathroom he flung the shoes into the corner before lifting the lid on the toilet as he felt the bile rising at the back of his throat. Leaning over the bowl he felt the little he had eaten that day burn his oesophagus before falling into the water below. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he made his way slowly to the sink, looking up into the mirror he stared at his own reflection. Confusion and disgust filled eyes staring coldly back at him. Turning around he quickly turned the hot water tap of the shower on, watching as the steam slowly filled the room. Again stripping his clothes off he threw them at the clothes hamper before stepping into the shower cubicle. Picking up the soap and lathering it up he proceeded to wash every inch of his body as he stood under the scalding water. After standing there for a few minutes in some vain attempt to have the burning water wash away his greatest sin he slowly turned off the tap before stepping onto the cotton bathmat. Reaching for his towel he dried himself quickly before wrapping the towel around his waist and crossing the hall to his room. Pulling out a black t-shirt and a pair of soft cotton trousers from his drawers, he moved to the next one and retrieved a clean pair of boxers. Dressing quickly he brushed his damp hair back, securing it tightly in one of the thin black bands on top of the dresser. Slowly he reached into the drawer again to retrieve a pair of socks dragging his feet into them before pushing them into his trainers. Standing tall once they were laced he looked in the mirror, feeling sick to his stomach as his eyes fell to the photo fastened with tape on the side of the mirror. Taking a deep breath he orbed himself to a darkened bedroom. Quietly kicking the shoes he'd just put on off and climbing under the covers.

"Baby is that you?" Bianca asked hoarsely as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Ssh, go back to sleep." he whispered, softly brushing her forehead with a kiss as she snuggled against him.

* * *

Wyatt's eye's opened quickly, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he stared into the dark corduroy. Slowly he remembered what had happened. Hesitantly he rolled over, his eyes catching Bianca's as she looked up from her book.

"Hey." he whispered croakily, trying to offer her a smile.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried, you've been out for hours." she said softly as she unfolded her legs and tiptoed over to him. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked concerned, sitting on the edge of the couch as he scooted back slightly freeing up some room for her. His eyes fastened to hers as she lovingly stroked his face.

"Not so much a bad dream, more a nightmare." he told her softly, looking away. The guilt consuming him again as he remembered it had happened more than the once. "I have to go." he announced trying to free himself from the blanket.

"Wyatt, stay." she begged him quietly. "Please, we have to work this out. Talk to me, tell me what's going on. Why were you attacked?"

Stopping he looked up at her. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything."

"Bianca, I just can't. Not now," he said as he manoeuvred himself so he could stand. Looking down at her he gave her the only smile he could muster. One that barely moved the corners of his mouth. "I don't want to lose you." he choked out as he orbed out. Leaving Bianca sitting there bewildered as he turned from her for the second time that day.


	6. Part 6

Heavily running his hands through his thick, wavy locks. Wyatt sat down by the water's edge, holding his head in his hands. Sleep still weighing heavily on his mind, he thought back to his dream, the memory of his greatest sin. Inhaling sharply he heard a soft noise behind him, slowly exhaling he looked up at the water, watching as it lapped the shoreline.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, watching one of the boat's in the bay as it putted along.

"Well I keep getting this feeling that my fiancé isn't telling me everything. Especially given the fact that he takes off every time I try to talk to him." Bianca said softly as she made her way closer to him. "I don't know anymore, what do you think?"

Wyatt didn't say anything. Instead he sat there nervously playing with his fingers, what was he supposed to say? He could feel Bianca getting closer, he knew she was standing just to the left of him. He could feel her eyes studying him, watching every minuet move he made. Sighing lightly she crouched down beside him, hesitantly reaching her hand out and laying it on his shoulder.

"Baby, what did you mean before?" she asked timidly. Wyatt casually shrugged as he moved his hand to hers on his shoulder. Slowly lifting her fingertips with his as he interlocked their fingers. "Wyatt?"

"Mm?" he mumbled, slowly looking over his shoulder at her.

"What did you mean before about not wanting to lose me?" she asked a little firmer. "What's going on inside that fickle mind of yours that would make you think you'd lose me?"

"It's not something I'm thinking, it's something I've done." he said softly, looking at their interlocked fingers then back to the water. "Something I'm not proud of, but I know it's going to hurt you when you find out."

Biting her lip and pulling her hand from his, Bianca slowly moved around so that she was in front of him. Gently placing her hand on his cheek she guided his face towards hers so she could look into his eyes. All she could see was a mixture of confusion, pain, disgust and love. Her face softening as he tenderly placed his hand on her knee before looking away again.

"Whatever it is Wyatt we can work it out." she told him simply, starting to get annoyed by his avoidance.

Wyatt turned his eyes back to her, studying her face. Slowly his eyes moved downwards, as if taking his last look at her. Gradually making his way back up he stood quickly taking her hand, rapidly whipping around to check for other people. Seeing the coast was clear he orbed them back to her apartment. Softly he pushed her back towards the couch, settling her in as she watched him quizzically.

"Wyatt, what's going on?" she asked nervously. "You're freaking me out."

Simply placing one finger on her lips he crouched down in front of her, staring deep into her eyes. Gradually letting his finger fall away.

"Just remember that I don't want to hurt you." he said softly. "But I can't keep on lying to you. Everything's not okay Bianca, I don't say it to worry you, but you've all been on my case all day about the last few months. Especially the last few weeks."

Running a hand through his hair, he flipped several stray strands behind his ears as he turned away. Standing he walked over to the empty fireplace.

"Wyatt?" Bianca started, stopping as he rested both hands on the mantle. Squeezing his eyes shut as he lowered his head and dropped his shoulders.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked softly. He could feel her eyes still glued to his back, feel her confusion that clung to the air around him. "Bianca?"

"Of course I remember."

"Tell me what you remember?" he asked, picking up one of the candle holders on the shelf. Slowly rolling it in one hand.

"Well," she started, shifting herself in the chair to get comfortable. "It was a pretty crappy day, raining so hard, and the thunder and lightning, I don't remember it being like that ever before or since. Everyone was running around like it was the end of the world. But not you. That's when I first saw you, you were just standing there as if you were waiting for something. Dressed all in black, your hair tied back in a ponytail, dripping wet. You were such a sight, but I couldn't take my eyes off you. There was just something about you that kept me there. In the end I was just as wet from standing there watching you, and slowly you made your way over handing me your sopping wet coat. Flashing me that mega watt smile that just about melted my heart right then and there. And then after you introduced yourself we went for a walk, people were watching us like we were crazy, just walking in the rain like that. But for some reason I didn't care. It felt so right just walking with you. And after a few hours, you walked me back here. You wouldn't even kiss me or anything, you just stood there smiling that goofy smile as you handed me a slip of paper, then turned and left. I remember reading your phone number and smiling for hours afterwards, trying to work up the courage to call you. Then when I did, you answered like you knew it was me and we talked for hours about nothing and everything. Why?"

Slowly turning he gave her a little smile, before glancing over his shoulder and putting the candle holder back, then turning his attention back to her.

"I'd been watching you for hours before then." he said softly. "It's not like I was stalking you but when you walked into the little book store, I knew I had to meet you. Of course I totally abused my powers, reading your mind a little to see where you were going to go that day so I could make sure I was there."

"Really?" she asked coyly.

Wyatt nodded slowly, hesitant to move towards her like he wanted to. Clasping his hands behind his back he looked down at the ground, letting his hair fall forward and cover his face, before crouching down almost into a small ball.

"I've done a few things lately that I'm definitely not proud of."

"Baby you've already said that." Bianca said scooting forward, kneeling in front of him. Gently resting one hand on the back of his shoulder, slowly rubbing her hand in a small circle, trying her best to draw whatever it was from him. Slowly he lifted his head a little, letting her brush his hair behind his ears before running her fingers softly over his cheek. Looking into her eyes he could feel the words sticking in the back of his throat. Closing them tight he reached for one of her hands, running his thumb over her knuckles before lightly kissing her hand.

"I don't even know how to say it without it coming out wrong. But it is wrong, all of it." he rambled incoherently. Bianca sat back on her heels with one eyebrow raised, watching him as he played with one of his shoe laces.

"Wyatt?" she asked softly again. Causing him to once again look up at her, biting the inside of his lip he let go of her hand and reached his out to her face, holding it against her cheek as she closed her eyes and leant into it.

"There's no easy way at all to say it. So if you want me to go I will, but I do love you Bianca. I have ever since I saw you I just need you to know that."

"I know." she said softly placing her hand over his. Interlocking their fingers as she placed they're joined hands in her lap. "Whatever it is you can tell me Wyatt."

"All those times I've been disappearing for hours at a time I was at this, I dunno, I guess it was a demonic club if that's what you'd call it. There were a few ballsy demon's who'd take me on, they'd always end up either on the other end of Excalibur or I'd have enough and just blow them up. Or there were a few occasions where I just choked the life from their bodies. I don't know the whole death thing is interesting. Seeing how it happens, and what happens to the body afterwards."

"Like with that man before?" Bianca interrupted.

"Pretty much, that was different though. He was human, he didn't implode or anything, he was just dead. Laying there until they had to move him away." He paused for a moment looking up at her, then shaking his head he turned away again."

"I, um, last week, there was a real bastard there, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. And even though I took total advantage of that the kill was way to easy. Anyway you know, it was that day I don't know, we weren't fighting but I'd sniped at you just before I left. And there was this woman there, I knew it was wrong." He stopped as Bianca pulled her hand away from his, leaving his to fall gently on her knee. "I, Bianca, I."

Shaking her head she rocked back onto the balls of her feet and stood up slowly. Running her hands through her hair she turned around and looked over at the painting hanging on the wall before walking to the window.

"I, I, don't understand." she stammered, turning back to look at him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Wyatt pushed himself up and started over towards her. Stopping as she slightly held one hand up and took a step back.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry."

"No," she whispered shaking her head vehemently. "You didn't. You couldn't. Please, don't say that. Anything else."

Desperately she ran her hands through her hair as he stood there staring at her. Shaking her head again she bit her lip and turned away from him. Closing her eyes as she heard him walking towards her.

"Don't Wyatt." she whispered again. Feeling his hands on her shoulders she closed her eyes as he turned her around.

"Look at me." he begged. "Bianca, please look at me."

Lifting her head towards him, she slowly opened her eyes. Feeling the tears burning her eyes she clenched her fists and began beating his chest.

"How could you Wyatt?" she screamed at him. "How could you?"

Feeling his arms moving across her back to hold her tight she slipped from his grasp, falling to her knees on the floor. Covering her eyes with the hands as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't you come near me." she warned him as the floorboard squeaked lightly under his weight as he took a step towards her.

"Bianca, we can,"

"No we can't Wyatt. You promised me, you made a promise and now you've broken it. How could you?"

Wyatt lifted his hand to his head, he didn't have an answer. Not a logical one that she could accept. Again he took another step towards her.

"Just get out." she said in a low growl. Her eyes snapping angrily as she looked up at him. "Get out."

When he didn't move she clumsily lifted one leg in front of her and pushed herself up. Roughly pushing him in the chest towards the door.

"Get the hell out of here." she yelled. Striking him firmly across the face with an open hand. "Get out, get out, get out, get out."

Wyatt could feel the tears welling behind his eyes, making them brighter and bluer than they usually were.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked quietly. Seeing her eyes flicker darkly he reached his hand to the door handle, slowly pulling it down and back towards him as he heard the click. This time he left through the front door with a heavy heart. Quietly closing the door behind him. Hearing her sobbing grow louder and something glassy crash into the door he leant back onto the wall. After a few moments he heard a light tinkle as something else hit the door. Then again Bianca started to sob uncontrollably, blinking back the tears in his own eyes he woefully orbed himself to his own room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held his head in his hands, closing his eyes as his shoulders began to tremble slightly. Hearing footsteps on the landing he braced himself as his door swung open and both parents stood there.

"Wyatt?" Piper called softly, her brow creasing slightly at the sight of her eldest son. "Sweetie? What's happened?"

Lifting his head he looked up at his mother, his tear strewn face contorted in obvious distress. Lifting his arms towards her as if reaching for her, the tears fell freely as she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"I've screwed everything up so badly mom." he sobbed in between breaths.

"What's happened?" she asked again softly, brushing his forehead with a kiss.

"Don't mom, I don't deserve it." he told her pulling his head away. "I need someone to check on Bianca. Please, dad?" he begged turning towards his father. "Please, please go see if she's okay."

Leo frowned slightly, taking a step towards his wife and son. "Wyatt, what's going on?"

"Please can't you just go see if she's okay?" he asked hysterically.

"Not until I know what's going on." Leo answered firmly. He looked over at Piper who was shaking her head negatively at him while trying to calm her son down. "Fine."

Piper watched as the orbs trailed towards the ceiling then disappeared as though they'd never been there. Turning her attention once again to Wyatt she gently stroked his curls before taking his shoulder and pulling him back to her. Holding him close as his body shook violently in her arms.

"Ssh, baby, it's okay." she cooed.

"It's not mom." he wept. Piper looked down at the top of his head as he buried his head into her waist. Prying him off of her, she dropped down in front of him, looking up at him now. Brushing the tears off his cheek with her hand before pushing his hair back off his face. Smiling slightly she extended one finger to the bridge of his nose then slowly drew it down, lifting it then touching the tip letting off a light beep.

"Talk to me baby." she asked softly. Carefully she watched him as a bewildered look crossed his face, his eyes staring blankly back at her, the tears still falling from the corner of his eyes.

"She hates me now. She's never going to forgive me." he said as the tears began to fall harder again. Raising his hands he covered his face and fell back onto the bed.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Wyatt." Piper said firmly but gently as she gently rubbed his leg. Without him telling her the specifics she had only her gut instincts to fall on. Slowly shaking her head she knew better than to jump to conclusions, watching him she came to the realisation that he would tell her if he wanted to know what it was about.

"It'll be okay." she said reassuringly as she slowly stood. Groaning lightly from the effort. "Are you going to stay up here?"

Nodding he rolled over and reached for a pillow, lifting his head before burying it into the pillow.

"I'll come and check on you later. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Been there, done that." he mumble woefully into the pillow as his body began to shake again.


	7. Part 7

Surreptitiously Leo orbed just down the hall from Bianca's, peering around the corner he checked for people before smoothing his shirt and walking to the door. Raising his knuckles he rapped lightly on the smooth surface then waited for the occupant. Hearing heavy sniffles his brow creased as he leant closer to the door and raised his knuckles again.

"Go away." was the half hearted response, the shuddering in her voice betraying the request.

"Bianca, sweetie, open the door." he asked kindly. Hearing no movement he sighed lightly and boldly orbed in just inside the door. Adjust his eyes to the almost complete darkness he could see that the heavy drapes had been drawn and that there was broken glass around where he was standing. Quickly he side-stepped as he continued peering down something catching his eye. Bending at the knees he picked up what looked like Bianca's engagement ring. Biting the inside of his cheek he rose just as quietly clutching the beloved possession in his tight grasp. Squinting lightly his eyes scanned the room slowly, hearing soft sniffling he looked in the direction it had come from as he took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Bianca?" he called softly not wanting to overwhelm her, walking into the lounge room his eyes continued to scan the floor. Spotting her curled up into a tiny ball at the foot of the lounge, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands covered by the sleeves of the jacket, he smile out of concern.

"Hey." he said softly, not wanting to push conversation on her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, through heavy breaths.

"Wyatt asked me to check on you." he explained, stopping as the mere mention of his name bought tears to her eyes. "It's okay." he told her as she choked back tears of distress.

"He, he, he, betrayed me." she said softly, as if to convince herself, no to let Leo in on what was going on.

Nodding, he took a few steps forward, sitting down on the couch next to her. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder he squeezed sympathetically, feeling for a moment her confusion and despair. Slowly she rocked herself back and forth, finding little or no comfort in the action she continued it anyway. Reaching over Leo picked up the blanket next to him and draped it over her shoulders, watching her as she pulled it tighter around herself before lifting the corner to her nose and taking a deep breath. Closing her swollen, bloodshot eyes as a tear fell from the corner.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked softly, watching her as she placed her palm onto the floor and pushed herself up, making her way down the hallway and quietly closing the door behind her.

Falling back into the lounge he knew his son would be fretting, wanting any news of Bianca, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone like this. Holding out his hand he looked at the ring in his hand, cautiously picking it up between his thumb and forefinger. The slender platinum band supporting the two carat princess cut diamond through only four tiny claws. Two slender baguette diamonds either side of the main diamond making it look elegant despite it's simplicity.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

The ornately decorated room was bustling with friends and laughter as Chris attempted yet again to make a toast. Leo held Piper in his arms as they watched their youngest son play up to the crowd.

"Anyway so as I was saying there was a time when we all thought that Wyatt was destined of course to become the most sullen man on the face of the earth. Then being the bastard he is, he decides to come home with the most beautiful girl any of us have ever seen. No offence or anything Bianca."

Pausing his eyes twinkled mischievously as the entire room broke out into a fit of laughter. Raising his hand to quiet them down, he then placed one over his heart as if he'd been injured.

"I of course say this facetiously, it was of course Bianca. And I think that on behalf of my family we all remember that night clearly, because it was the first time I think any of us had ever seen Wyatt truly happy. Now in all seriousness, I think aunt Pheebs in her ultimate wisdom knew all along that these two were destined for great things and that they would of course bring us all together on more than one occasion. That reminds me, Wy, Have you two set the date yet? Because there's two fine fillies in the front row who want to know when they're going to get to see me again."

Grinning sheepishly he pointed to two of Bianca's friends, winking as he looked to the back of the room for his brother. The room turned and saw Wyatt slowly rocking Bianca in his arms, stooped down with his chin on his shoulder as she lent against him.

"Oh well what else is new, throw them a party and they have fun on they're own." Both Wyatt and Bianca blushed slightly as they shook their heads in unison. "Oh well, I'll just have to get your phone numbers later, don't let me forget. Back to the story at hand, anyway so I don't know exactly how long they'd been seeing each other before he finally brought her home to meet the parents, but they seemed so at ease in each others company. And you all know that even after a while for some people that's not always the case. So here we are sitting around in the lounge room when the parent's break out the big guns. Now I can't tell you for sure what happened next, mostly because I left the room quicker than you could say Roger Ramjet, but the next time I saw dear old mom and dad they seemed quite pleased with themselves."

"Watch who you're calling old, Peanut." Piper warned jokingly. The room again breaking into laughter.

"So either way, the weeks and months passed and we saw both more of Bianca and less of Wyatt. So I of course knew that uh huh my big brother had it bad for little miss thang. So it was of course no surprise to me when a few weeks ago my brother held his hand over my mouth and pinched my nose so I couldn't breath at, what was it five thirty in the morning? Just so he could wake me up and drag me out ring shopping with him. And just so you all know, he's just as picky as the most high maintenance chick. We spent almost eight hours shopping for the perfect ring." Chris let out a snore as he closed his eyes. "I mean, my God, eight hours and have you seen the size of it? It's like this big." He held his fingers up drastically under sizing it to show his despair at having been woken up so early.

"But then again it is awfully purty."

"Come on Chris, wrap it up." Wyatt said wearily.

"Uh oh, mister man is getting grumpy." Holding his bare wrist up he pretended to check the time. "And rightly so it's way past his bedtime. Bianca, if you wouldn't mind tucking him in." Laughing he ducked as both Wyatt and Bianca threw what looked to be mini quiches at him.

"I was kidding." he laughed in his defence. "So without further ado, and to stop tasty projectiles been thrown at me. Please everyone raise your glasses and join me in toasting one of the beautiful couples. Don't they just make you sick?" Trying desperately to keep a straight face he nodded at Wyatt selflessly. "To Wyatt and Bianca, may you always show us mere mortals how it's supposed to be. Here's to your future, may you always give us hope. We love you both and hope that you will always be happy."

Glasses throughout the room clinked in unison after a chorus of here, here's. Awkwardly Wyatt smiled and nuzzled lightly into Bianca's neck trying to hide his face. This setting of a chorus of aww's as Bianca squeezed his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Leo rubbed his temples, standing shakily. Softly padding down the hallway he turned the door handle and placed his hand on the door to stop it making any noise. Poking his head around the door he saw Bianca sleeping in the middle of the bed, her knees still drawn up to her chest. Biting his top lip he closed the door behind him and let out a low, deep sigh. Hearing Piper calling for him he walked a little further down the hallway before orbing back to the manor.

"Finally." Piper said impulsively. "What did you find out."

"Nothing." he said simply, sitting down at the dinning table.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked, confused by his nonchalance.

"She wasn't in the talking mood. I think she'll be okay, but," he paused as he held his hand out to his wife. "I found this on the floor."

Reaching out she picked up the tiny ring, turning it over in her fingers. Looking up when she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye.

"Wyatt?" she said turning around. His eyes fixed only on the ring in her fingers. Taking a deep breath and holding it in he walked closer, gently taking it from his mother. Sitting down across from his father he slid the ring onto his little finger, laughing hollowly when it didn't even go past the first knuckle. Sliding his hands forward he rested his head on the table top and closed his eyes.

"Is she okay?" he mumbled.

'She will be." his father told him reassuringly. "She's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's sleeping now."

Wyatt nodded as best he could with his head still on the table. Piper reaching her hands out to his and squeezing them tightly before releasing them and walking back to the bench.

"Hungry baby?" she asked trying to distract him from his thoughts. Ignoring him as he shook his head, placing a toasted cheese sandwich in front of him. Looking up he placed his chin on the table and picked at the crust of the sandwich. Then let his hands fall either side of the plate.

"Not hungry." he told her.

"You still have to eat Wyatt." she told him sternly. "When was the last time you ate."

Shrugging he moved his hand under his chin and stared across the room at nothing in particular. Piper looked at Leo and frowned slightly, trying to motivate him into doing something.

"Bianca did say one interesting thing while I was there." Leo said playing with his fingers as Wyatt sat upwards and staring expectantly over at his father. Piper also curious, sat down next to him, narrowing her eyes as Leo avoided all their gazes.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"She said you betrayed her Wyatt. What does that mean?"

Sinking back into the chair, Wyatt looked over towards the laundry door, raising his hands to his head. Taking several breaths before dragging his fingers down his face. He could feel both of his parents staring at him.

"I think you both know what it means so why should I say it aloud?" he asked. "Yes I cheated on Bianca, yes I've been fighting with demon's almost every night for the last four months. And yes I've been enjoying killing them. Yes I've screwed up and yes I am a disappointment."

Slamming his chair back he stood and walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs. Piper shook her head out of sheer concern covering Leo's hand with hers.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I want to go back and wait until she wakes up. See what she's going to do, what she wants to do. Make sure that she's okay."

"Good idea. We can't just abandon her."

Leo looked over at his wife, inquisitively raising one eyebrow, surprised that she had thought they would. Moving his thumb gently over the back of her fingers before lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss onto them.

"So I'm going to go back, if you need me you know, just call for me." he said standing up. Smiling down at his wife he leant down slightly and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Take your time." she said seriously. Leo smiled again and once again disappeared in a veil of orbs. Placing her hands on the table and easing herself up, Piper slowly started towards the stairs.

"Mom." Chris called as he walked in the front door. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm going to check on your brother." she told him as he walked over and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Wy? He's here?" Chris asked a little shocked. "What happened?"

Piper just smiled at her youngest son, pushing the hair off of his forehead before leaning forwards and brushing the hairline with a kiss.

"Where have you been? You smell like," she stopped as Chris pulled back suddenly. "Christopher?"

"Just out and about. So um, Wy, he's, you know, okay?"

"Don't go changing the subject Chris, where have you been?"

"I was just checking out a few leads." he said shuffling his feet nervously. "Can I go check on my brother now?"

Quickly he brushed past his mother and ran up the stairs, slowing down before he reached Wyatt's door. Knocking lightly he pressed his ear to the door.

"Wy, can I come in?" he asked, pulling back from the door when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. Offering a friendly smile as the door opened, Wyatt's appearance somewhat dishevelled as he stood back and made room for his brother to enter.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chris asked, concerned by Wyatt's lack of speech, usually he'd hit him with some quip about one of his many features. Shrugging he thought that maybe Wyatt was still harbouring a grudge from this morning. He watched Wyatt as he fell forwards onto the bed, falling next to him he looked over the edge at the photo album he was flicking through.

"Ah bad hair day for both of us." Chris jibed. Wyatt turned the page again and Chris let out a low groan. "Ugh, do you remember that day? Friday wasn't it? Bianca and god, what was her name? I think I'm losing my marbles."

"Laura." Wyatt mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Your ex-girlfriend her name was Laura, and it was a Saturday." he said as he rolled over onto his back.

"Right, Laura. Yeah she was good." he said smirking proudly as Wyatt rolled his eyes. "That was an experience and a half. We we're just like any other ordinary kids having fun at the carnival."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Chris. Come on the ferris wheel." The brunette holding his hand asked, pulling him towards the line. "Please, it'll be fun."

Wyatt laughed from behind him, one arm wrapped tightly around Bianca's shoulder, their hands interlocked resting on her arm as they followed the younger couple.

"Go on Chris, go on the ferris wheel." Wyatt insisted. "We'll wait for you down here."

Hesitantly Chris handed the tickets over to the barker, throwing a casual glance over his shoulder to look at his brother as he led Bianca over to one of the abandoned benches, sitting on the back as Bianca sat in front of him so he could wrap both arms around her now.

"Chris, c'mon." Laura said, pulling Chris up the stairs and onto the platform. Chris smiled at her and looked back over to Wyatt and Bianca, smiling as the ferris wheel kicked into gear and their carriage travelled backwards and up at the same time. Wyatt laughed as Chris' face changed slightly when he realised that on this trip he had no control over the speed or direction of his journey.

"Having fun?" he asked as Bianca snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah, it's just a little cool tonight, the forecast was a little off." she said looking up at him. Smiling as he promptly planted a short yet sweet kiss on her chin before stripping his jacket off and draping it around her shoulders and pulling her back into his arms.

"So what's up next?" he asked, whispering in her ear as if it was a secret between the two of them.

"I don't know." she whispered back, turning her head so it was tucked under his chin. "It's starting to get late though, and I can't remember what time thy close this place down."

"We've got about 20 minutes before that happens."

"Yeah, so we could go grab something to eat. You know Toni's is just up the road a little. And you guys do like your pizza."

"Great idea. And look, mention food and Peanut comes running."

The two laughed as they stood up and met Chris and Laura halfway. Wyatt stopping and trying his hardest not to laugh at Bianca as his jacket fell just below her knees.

"Okay, so how do you guys feel about getting a slice at Toni's?" he asked impatiently. Hoping they would say yes as his stomach growled in anticipation.

"Hell yeah." Chris said yanking at Laura's arm now and pulling her towards the gates. "Gots ta get food."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and took Bianca's hand before following his younger brother up the street. Laughing as he weaved in and out of the throngs of people. Keeping a firm grip on Bianca's hand he pulled her closer to him as the crowd thickened.

"Don't want to lose you in the crowd." he told her as she looked up at him. Winking before he looked back up and continued to navigate them through the horde.

"Wy." Chris yelled back pointing to the sign above him. "Want us to get seats?"

Wyatt nodded, frowning at the group of teenagers pushing and shoving as they walked past them, one bumping into him and almost causing him to lose his footing and his grip on Bianca.

"Let it go." she said softly as she ran her fingers over the back of his hand. "This kind of thing happens a lot in the real, everyday world."

Smiling he nodded and finally pushed them through a small gap and into the small crowded restaurant. Laughing as they spotted Chris with a 21" pepperoni pizza sitting in front of him and Laura as he greedily chomped down the first slice.

"Wow, don't tell the authorities we never feed him. They might take our little peanut away." Wyatt said as he tousled Chris' long dark hair, making sure that most of it landed in his eyes.

* * *

Chris rolled over onto his side and stared at Wyatt. "Wy, are we still buds?"

"Yeah Chris, we're still buds." Wyatt said looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Good, so why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm sure it'd make mom happier and we can talk some more."

Groaning lightly Wyatt kicked his leg out and propelled himself into a sitting position. Nodding knowing full well his brother wasn't going to leave him alone without a good enough excuse.

"Well come on then big brother. Don't let age slow you down." Chris said cheekily. Smiling as Wyatt cracked a slight smile. "Now that's what we like to see, those lovely and expensive might I add, shiny white teeth."


	8. Part 8

_Two Weeks Later_

"Where's your brother?" Piper asked Chris as he walked into the conservatory shovelling the cereal from his bowl to his mouth, almost inhaling thecontents before he sat down in one of the white wicker chairs.

"Same place he's been for the last two weeks." he answered through a mouthful, pointing upwards towards Wyatt's room with the spoon. Frowning Piper sook her head, biting her tongue instead of snapping at him for talking with his mouth open, instead she went back to watering the plants around her, setting the aluminium watering can down just in front of her before resting her hands on the table in front of her.

"Have you heard or spoken to Bianca lately?" she asked softly, almost certain that her eldest son would be able to hear her.

"Nope, not since last week when she asked me not to go over there anymore. Just like she did with dad, and I'm sure just like she'd do with you and aunt Pheebs and Paige."

Piper nodded and retrieved the can, slowly tipping a small amount of the contents onto the ficus in front of her. Running her fingers through the leaves before glancing up at the ceiling. Sighing lightly as she wondered what Wyatt was up to, and if her son was ever going to come out of his room.

* * *

Wyatt rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it into the corner. Rolling his eyes he stretched his arms back over the edge of the bed and let them fall down. Wincing as he felt the burn after a few seconds. Pulling them back up onto his chest he looked behind him at the mound of paper balls. Shaking his head he kicked one leg out and sat up, pulling the notepad and pen over to him. Clasping the pen between his teeth he stared down at the blank white page in his lap. Biting the inside of his cheek he again hunched over and began to furiously scribble away as he had before. Occasionally positioning the pen against his bottom lip as he read back what he had written. Carefully tearing the page off and placing it face down on his pillow he continued to write on the next page. Stopping again as he read back, sighing lightly he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and touched the pen back to the page. Finishing it off, he tore the page off and laid it on top of the other one picking both up and folding it in thirds. Looking around he fell backwards, half hanging off the bed as he clutched the pages to his chest. Closing his eyes he turned his head to the left as he orbed the pages away. Hearing someone rap lightly on his door he rolled his eyes as he opened them. 

"There's no one here. And don't come back later." he said politely.

"Wyatt?" Piper called softly. "Can I come in?"

"Your going to anyway." he said softly to himself as he clambered off the bed and over to the door. "How can I help you mommy?" he asked imperviously as he swung the door towards him.

"Funny that was going to be my question." she said amusedly. "Are you going to come downstairs today?"

"Wasn't planning on." he said sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at his mother as she lent against the door jam watching him.

"You can't stay up here Wyatt." she pointed out. "It's not healthy."

Shrugging he looked down at his hands, rubbing his thumb in a small circle over his palm. "Why do you want me to come downstairs? So I can remind everyone just how much of an idiot I am?"

"No. I want you to come downstairs because I don't like you sitting up here all alone all the time. You need to get out there and start living again."

Wyatt's head shot up and he looked at his mother as if she'd suggested something horrendously unthinkable. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes he looked away from her, sighing heavily.

"Wyatt?"

"No, just leave me be."

Shaking her head sadly Piper watched as her son swung himself around, staring half-heartedly out the window as he continued to rub the heel of his hand. Waiting for the lock to click in to place as his mother closed the door after her. Hearing her soft footsteps on the stairs he casually turned his head to the side, eying the slightly ajar door with disdain as he flicked his wrist and slammed the door closed as he let himself fall back on the bed.

* * *

"Stop acting as if you own me." Bianca yelled as she pulled her arm out of his loose grasp, storming towards the front door. "I'm not some piece of property that you, ow, Wyatt let go of me."

Wyatt ignored her and kept a firm grip on her upper arm, pulling her back towards him. "Your not just going to leave like this."

"You're hurting me."

"You're killing me." he retorted steadily.

"Let go of me." Bianca seethed through clenched teeth, staring into Wyatt's calm, dark blue eyes as he shook his head. "Let go of me."

Releasing his hold on her arm he watched as she wrenched open the door and slammed it forcefully behind her. Violently he pushed the hair off of his face before kicking the door in front of him. Furiously he turned on his heels throwing his hands in the air, not even batting an eyelid as several photo frames flew into the wall, the glass breaking and spreading on the floor. Letting out a low growl he stared wildly around the room, it's emptiness starting to consume him. His eyes fell on the pile of course books, rolling his eyes he orbed to the club his mother owned. Silently glad it wasn't a business night. Slumping down at the corner of the bar he let his hands slid forward, feeling his way to the cold metal pole that stuck up erroneously over the bench top. Lifting his head he rested it absentmindedly on the wood finished counter, the chair swivelling as he moved his hips comfortingly rocking himself. Flicking his wrist music began to play from the small stereo behind the bar. Looking around he double checked that the coast was clear, usually he could feel if there was anyone to be concerned about, but he knew with his emotions in disarray he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to sense anyone to be concerned about. Closing his eyes he held both hands out in front of him, palms facing the ceiling. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, watching as small bluish orbs started to raise, moving his hands fluidly to manipulate them into flowing images. Feeling the tension fade he pushed the smile rising away. Concentrating on building the image in his minds eye. After a few moments, he stopped ensnared by the representation he had created.

"That's beautiful." a soft voice said from behind him. Without acknowledging her presence he continued to watch as the image faded, evaporating before them. "Would you share that with a special girl?"

Wyatt's lip curled slightly into a less then impressed scowl. "When I find her." he said harshly. Listening to Bianca as she inhaled sharply, moaning softly in anguish.

"I hate you." she said softly as she took another deep breath, trying to calm herself and steady her nerves. "Just when I think that we can make it work, you do this and I hate you all over again."

"I love you." he announced louder than he had intended as he turned and stared at her, pained at her suggestion that she hated him. His eyes flashing wildly, yet calmly as he looked into her soft, hurt brown ones.

"You're not supposed to scare me." she said softly wiping at the tears briming in her eyes as he came closer, moving slowly so as not to startle her.

"I don't mean to scare you. I don't like doing it, but sometimes I," pausing he looked away from her, jumping slightly as he soft hand reached up to his cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb as her other hand guided his face back to hers.

"I know." she said just above a whisper. "I know, but,"

Wyatt stooped down, softly kissing her lips, "Ssh." he hushed pulling her closer to him. All deep seated doubt he had diminishing as her hands travelled up his back and across his shoulders. The sense of familiarity comforting him, as it was her. One hand wrapped firmly around her waist, as the other resting comfortably between her shoulder blades before curling his forefinger and softly placing it below her chin. Resting his forehead on hers, he tilted her head upwards as she went to look down like she always did. Gently resting a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked softly. Wyatt closing his eyes and shaking his head as the old love song "A Whiter Shade of Pale" softly coursed it's ways from the stereo towards them. Taking her hand in his, his hand both tightened and loosened around her waist, pulling her closer again. Slowly moving in time to the music, the last ounce of doubt washed away as she rested her head against his chest. He could feel her eyes fluttering closed against the thin material of his shirt, one of her small delicate hand making it's way to his chest, coming to rest just to the left of his heart. After a few minutes the song ended, classic rock softly emanating from the speakers, although they did not really hear, Bianca's ear was trained on Wyatt's heartbeat as she so often practiced late into the night, Wyatt concentrating on her soft breaths. Feeling her chest rise and fall, the soft hot breath escaping her lips, blowing softly through the fibres of his shirt. Barely even moving they swayed mellifluously without speaking a word.

Breathing each other in, taking comfort in what they shared. As if as one, they looked at each other, smiling knowingly as Wyatt waved his hand. Replacing everything the way it was, leaving no sign for his mother that he or anyone else had been there. Taking her hand in his he orbed them back to the small one bedroom apartment they shared. Staring down at Bianca he hesitantly let go of her, raising the cover on the old record player, before lowering the needle onto the record. After a few seconds of crackling static he looked up at her as the gentle guitar began to play, lifting her hands into his as the soft, distinctly male, yet sweet voice delicately crooned the bittersweet lyrics. Brushing his hand across her cheek, he moved his head to one side, staring at her for a moment as the moonlight bathed her skin, radiating her innocence most thought long bereft, yet showed in her eyes almost constantly if they really looked.

"Wyatt." she called softly, smiling apologetically as his eyes snapped back to reality. Stepping into her he kissed her again, softly and forcefully at the same time.

* * *

Groaning lightly Bianca's eyes slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to stop reliving that dream. She rolled over and attempted to snuggle back into the pillow, whimpering louder as the radio host announced the time jovially. Staring at the bright red numbers she watched as they changed, listening to the songs and the so called ad-free breaks. Lifting her head inattentively as a song she could recognise anywhere started up. Kicking her legs free from the quilt and blankets she heavily placed her hand on the clock radio, finally switching it off before resting her head in her hands. Letting a moment go by she stood, picking up a hair tie from the bedside table and quickly tying her hair back before turning to make the bed. When she was done she wiped her nose gently across the back of her hand. Smiling at the good job she had done she lightly sat on the edge, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, pushing the tears trying to break through back. Opening them, she slowly pulled the band from her hair, shaking her head and running one hand through her hair as she placed the band on the table where she had fetched it from earlier. Her hand pausing by the folded pages that hadn't been there earlier. Closing her eyes again she picked them up between two fingers, before clutching them with both without opening her eyes she knew they were from Wyatt. Slowly unfolding the pages with her fingertips, flicking the pages back she opened her eyes. Slowly she began to scan the page, before looking back to the beginning.

_Dear Bianca,_

_I know this is probably a long shot, but I have to write it anyway. I need you to know that if I could I would take it all back, but I can't I know that and now I have to live knowing I hurt the one person I trusted. The one person I cared for. The one person I loved without question or reason. I say that, yet what I did would without knowing who I truly am, my actions would negate, null and void, make superfluous what I have already written. And again I'm rambling as do my thoughts when I think of you. As do my thoughts when I am with you. _

_With all my being I long to reach out to you, but I pull back knowing I can't. I know that you don't want me near you, and I appreciate your need for space. But even so I find myself always thinking of you, the good times, the bad, the times that can't be described because they were neither. They just were. _

_I read that somewhere that love isn't always strong enough to hold two people together. That sometimes, love is so strong it drives two people apart. _

_Is it Bianca, is it? Or is it the weakness in one that perverts any and all chances that we had. That one being me. I love you, I know that I always will, but I know that you need me to leave you alone. I am only here to do as you will it. And as you told Chris to tell me, I will leave you alone, to give you the time you ask for. I just had to let you know that no matter what happens, no matter what I will always love you. That you will always have a piece of me, because without you I am incomplete. I don't know what else to say, yet I know I need to say more. I'll leave you with these words, and I can only pray that they hold the same meaning with you as they do with me._

"_Turned cartwheels 'cross the floor, I was feeling kinda seasick, But the crowd called out for more, The room was humming harder, As the ceiling flew away, When we called out for another drink, The waiter brought a tray _

_And so it was that later, As the miller told his tale, That her face, at first just ghostly, Turned a whiter shade of pale, She said, 'there is no reason, And the truth is plain to see.' But I wandered through my playing cards, And would not let her be, One of sixteen vestal virgins, Who were leaving for the coast, And although my eyes were open, They might have just as well've been closed, She said, 'I'm home on shore leave,' Though in truth we were at sea, So took her by the looking glass, And forced her to agree, Saying, 'you must be the mermaid, Who took Neptune for a ride.' But she smiled at me so sadly, That my anger straightway died_

_If music be the food of love, Then laughter is its queen, And likewise if behind is in front, Then dirt in truth is clean, My mouth by then like cardboard, Seemed to slip straight through my head, So we crash-dived straightway quickly, And attacked the ocean bed."_

_Wyatt._

Brushing the tear off her cheek she gently placed the letter to one side. Standing slowly and walking to the bathroom. Turning the taps she watched as the water ran, the steam rising off of the hot water. Removing the t-shirt she had slept in and stepping out of her underwear she tested the water by gingerly holding her fingertips under the running water before thrusting her whole hand in. Then slowly she stood in the shower recess closing her eyes as the hot water ran over her body, Numb she stared out in front of her, slowly completing the routine of her morning shower. Drying and dressing before shuffling into the lounge room and curling up in the lounge chair. What he had done was unfair and still it touched her deep inside, to know that he was hurting and thinking of her as much as she was. Resting her head on the back of the lounge she closed her eyes, almost able to hear the song playing in the distance, Wyatt singing off key under his breath while he held her in his arms. Hugging her knees she shook her head and looked away. She had to get out of here, everything reminded her of Wyatt.

* * *

A/N: "A Whiter Shade of Pale" lyrics reproduced without permission. The lyrics written by Keith Reid of the band Procol Harum.

Also a very big thankyou to the one who urged me to write. I appreciate every insistence, blah, blah, blah. I think you know who you are, but if you don't, Julie you are a star. Haha, I get the last word. :p


	9. Part 9

Rubbing the ends of his hair with a towel, Wyatt flicked his hair back over his shoulder before reaching forward for his brush. Grimacing when he heard giggling coming from the next room, Chris hurriedly hushing whoever was in there. Pulling the brush through his slightly tangled locks he stared at the reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Closing his eyes he pulled the brush through once more, turning towards his bed as he tossed the brush onto the covers. Sitting on the edge he quickly pulled his socks on then hurriedly slid his feet into his shoes before lacing them. Tousling his hair he walked towards his door, one hand on the handle he listened as Chris' door creaked open, bare feet padding down the wooden floors slightly echoing, not as much as the muffled giggles. Rolling his eyes he orbed himself to the kitchen. Taking his time to walk around the bench towards the coffee mugs. Perusing the shelf, his eyes scanned the inscriptions on each. The obviousness of each one's owners screaming from each mini-billboard. Reaching to the very back he pulled out the simple black mug with his name emblazoned in thick white lettering. Pouring the black liquid in the cup he raised the steaming cup to his lips, sipping uncaringly as he leant back on the bench. Staring aimlessly out the window into the backyard. Holding the cup to his lips as Chris walked into the room with his head down, smirking cheekily as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Wy?" he asked as he looked up, shocked that his brother wasn't in his room.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

Chris nodded not so much in agreement, but because he wasn't sure what to say. Reaching towards the coffee mugs he pulled out his mug and smiled at the little cartoon devil. Placing the mug on the bench he looked up at Wyatt, opening his mouth to say something but stopping before the words could leave his lips. Shaking his head he poured the coffee in the cup and again looked up at Wyatt.

"Penny for your thoughts." he said lifting the scalding mug to his lips, blowing slightly before tilting the cup. Pain spreading across his face as he realised he burnt his tongue. "Ow hot." he whined slightly.

Wyatt looked over at Chris, his eyes locked for a moment on his younger brothers graceful movements. His thought devoid of anything except what Chris had just said.

"What did you say?" he asked, placing his mug on the edge of the bench. Chris' eye's widened for a moment as he took another sip, Wyatt's eyes rolling at the now illuminated words on the cup. Frowning Chris turned the cup towards himself, blushing slightly as he placed it next to Wyatt's.

"Um, I assume you meant either the 'Ow it's hot.' or the 'Penny for your thoughts.'?" he repeated a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

Leaning back on the bench Wyatt again stared out the window, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the wind manipulate the trees in the back yard. His eyes narrowing slightly as a gust blew one of the branches dangerously close to the window pane.

"Wyatt!" Chris said snapping his fingers in front of Wyatt's eyes. "What's going on up there? Or do I have to go all magical and use those new fangled powers I've inherited?"

"Go ahead I doubt you'll get anything." he replied, leaning closer to Chris. "Or have you forgotten that I can block your powers."

Picking his mug up he left Chris in the kitchen and walked to the conservatory, smiling as he could feel Chris' frustrations emanating from the room. Sitting in one of the white wicker chairs he stretched his legs out in front of him, resting the cup on his knee as he sunk lower into the chair.

"Wyatt," Chris said following him in the room. "Why are you moping about? Let's get out of here, go do something crazy."

Wyatt scoffed, leaning over to one side and placing the cup on the ground before jumping up and slapping his thighs. Staring over at Chris, amused by the slightly confused look in his eyes.

"Yeah, why not. Let's go down to Ghirardelli Square and show all those mortal what's really out there to be worried about."

"How about we go down to Lori's and you tell me what happened in the world of Wyatt?"

"How about no?"

"Wyatt!"

"Chris!"

Shaking his head, Chris looked at the floor in front of him and inhaled sharply before looking back up at his brother.

"Why are you punishing yourself?"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and took several short strides towards him, his eyes flashing with amusement as Chris unintentionally backed down slightly. Standing shoulder to shoulder with him he lowered his head near to Chris' ear.

"What would you know about anything?" he said in a low harsh whisper. "Let alone self punishment. Your either out doing who knows what, with God knows who. Or your shucking your responsibilities whenever you can, yet you always come in playing Mr. high and mighty. I'm sick of your pretence, how about when you have some real life experience you come and butt in, tell me what I should and should not be doing."

With that he brushed past Chris, intentionally knocking shoulders with him. Chris on the other hand stood exactly where he was, not about to make any sudden movements.

"Puh-leaze. You were the one off cavorting with demons unknown. Do you realise that sometimes you were gone so long I was the one covering your ass so no one got worried. So I'd watch who your talking to." Chris had every intention of leaving it there, but he knew he had Wyatt's attention now. "And while we're on the subject Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, why don't you tell me right now what exactly you were doing down in the underworld for such long expanses of time. Because I sure would like to know if my brother is trying out for the position of ruler of all evil."

At this Wyatt turned on the stairs and stared over at Chris. His bright blue eyes showing signs of shock at Chris' audaciousness. Smirking like a crazy man he bounded back down the stairs towards his brother, stopping just before him. Crossing his arms across his chest he looked him up and down, cockily raising one eyebrow.

"Well, well. You really want to know what I was doing?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over his lip as Chris nodded. "Fine then." Taking his arm he orbed them just outside Lori's Diner on Mason, cautiously checking for people before dragging Chris inside the retro 50's diner. Sliding into the bright red vinyl booth, taking the menu from the waitress and hiding himself behind it.

"So what can I get for ya sugar?" The middle aged, plump woman asked with a brief smile as she poised the pad and pencil in hand ready to take their order. Obviously their waitress Wyatt looked her up and down, noting the tragic nostalgic appearance of the woman. Clearly they were into re-enacting that era with full fervour.

"Um," Wyatt said mulling it over as he scanned the menu again. Looking up as Chris ordered fries and a coke. "Um could I get just a black coffee and um, chilli cheese fries?"

Shrugging he handed the waitress the menu, raising an eyebrow as she used some obscure 50's slang and toddled off to the counter. Placing his hands in his lap he slowly looked back towards Chris. Titling his head to one side he watched Chris play with the salt shaker, accidentally dropping it and hurriedly sweeping it up and throwing it over his left shoulder.

"You know that's bullshit right?" Wyatt pointed out in annoyance. Chris looking up at him with surprise. "What? It is, just an old freaking wives tale. There's no bad luck, there's no "devil" to ward off. Of all people why the hell are you so gullible."

Quietly Chris replaced the shaker to where he had gotten it from. Folding his hand on top of the table before looking back up at Wyatt.

"It's outbursts like that that makes me think you're either a little grumpy," pausing he glanced over at the waitress as she placed their order's in front of them, quickly relaying who's was who's before rushing off again. Taking a fry Chris took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, ignoring the impatient stare Wyatt was giving him. Rolling his eyes Wyatt took a swallow of the burning hot liquid, screwing his nose up at the bitter after taste that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Are you going to finish that thought or just sit there and look pretty?" Wyatt asked, returning the cup to the saucer with a clatter. Chris shrugged taking a sip from his glass and picking up another chip.

"It's not even worth the argument it'd cause. So are you going to play share bear or just sulk and snap at me?"

This time it was Wyatt who shrugged. "What do you want me to say Chris?"

"How about, 'Once upon a time there was a very special child, he grew up to be a man, and one day that man decided… ' now you fill in the blanks."

Wyatt sneered slightly, picking one of the longer fries out of the basket, holding out towards Chris before waving it at him.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me special." he pointed out. "Given you were being a smart ass just then but I'll forgive that."

Chris looked past Wyatt, and bit his lip. He wasn't going to let his brother bait him into an idle conversation that betrayed the reason they were here in the first place. Slowly Wyatt leant forward and tried to catch Chris' eye, realising he wasn't going to, he smirked and sat back up reaching into the basket for another fry.

"I don't know when it first really caught my interest, but you remember that slew of demonic attacks late last year, how they went to try and kill us all? " He stared at Chris, who narrowed his eyes and pointed to himself with a half eaten fry.

"That was actually an actual question?" he asked, slightly caught off guard. "Of course I remember it, you and dad were like on call almost 24/7."

Wyatt nodded, casting a quick glance out the window. "I don't know there was something about all the demon attacks and the fact that they held little regard for what was happening in our lives and that they didn't have any consequences to worry about that interested me. It was easy to broker a silent deal and have it made to look as if they'd just given up or whatever. Spending time down there just observing and making my way into their circles."

Chris frowned disapprovingly, keeping his mouth closed he signalled for Wyatt to continue. Wyatt rolled his eyes at the theatrics and began to tap lightly on the tabletop.

"It wasn't hard, most of the time they were scared that I was going to kill them due to the whole being the progeny of a Charmed One and an Elder. I was just curious about why they didn't get to care. I found a little bar type place where there were all kinds of demon's I don't know, it kind of became addictive to me. The thrill of sneaking away for hours at a time, being in such danger with no one else to back me up. After a while there were demon's who couldn't just leave it be, they'd end up challenging me to a dual or something. Of course I always won, I guess I was a little cocky some of the time, but it was fun to fight them. To kill them."

He stopped as Chris scrunched his nose up. Placing both hands on the table top he leant closer to him, motioning for him to follow suit.

"Don't you dare judge me." he whispered harshly. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone, yet I am. So don't you judge me."

Throwing himself back into his chair he stared at Chris for a moment. Picking up a fry then turning his nose up, he dropped it back into the basket and wiped his fingers together, contemptuously he glanced at Chris and shook his head.

"I've had enough of this. Do what you want. Think what you want. I'm going." Not giving Chris a chance to react he slid out of the booth and slammed the front door of the diner open, walking around the back of the building and orbing himself to his room. Taking several deep breaths he let out a low guttural roar before picking up the edge of the mattress and flipping it towards the door. Breathing heavily he sat on the edge of the base and held his head in his hands.

"Fuck off Chris." he yelled at the door.

"Nope." was the stubborn reply. "Give me one good reason why I should go."

Standing Wyatt stalked over to the door, almost ripping it off it's hinges as he violently swung it open and stared down at is younger brother.

"Because if you don't, I'll do more than just fling you through that wall over there." he said in a low calm voice, clenching his fists as he tried to control the emotions running through him.

Chris raised one eyebrow curiously, but didn't move. His now expressionless expression enraging Wyatt more now.

"God damn it, what is wrong with you?" Wyatt screamed down at him, "Just leave me the hell alone. I don't need you watching me all the freaking time, I'm not a helpless child."

Chris continued to watch his brother as he rocked dangerously back and forth. His eyes brimming with hate and despair.

"Stop staring at me. You and your beady little eyes, following me all the time. Watching me no matter where I go. What's the matter? Worried your big brothers going to turn you in to the big bad demon's or something? I've had enough of it Chris. I've had enough of you, just leave me the hell alone."

Instead Chris took a step into the room, Wyatt's eyes widening as he took another. Raising his hand he threw it forward, watching Chris slam into the wall across the other side of the hallway. Slowly slumping to the ground, the wall depressed from the force of the impact.

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered, all the pent up rage suddenly subsiding as Chris' motionless body caressed the floor. "Chris?"

Rushing forward he knelt beside his brothers lifeless body, quickly feeling for a pulse. Slow and sluggish.

"DAD!" he yelled, his voice breaking slightly. "Dad, quick."

Looking up he started to panic slightly. How was he going to explain this? 'Oh yeah, it was me who threw Chris into the wall . Why? Because I wasn't really angry at him, but at myself. Even so I took it out on him because he's been hounding me all day, and for the past few weeks.' He shook his head and look down at Chris again.

"Dad! Now!" he yelled, using more force this time. Brushing the long fringe off of Chris' forehead he tried willing his eyes open. "C'mon Chris." he urged quietly.

* * *

_A/N: Feel free to add constructive criticism, please._


	10. Part 10

_A/N: This one took me a while granted, but hey not as long as the one before it. Thankfully, I think I finally thought of a direction that's going to last for a while and not just 2 chapters or whatever. AH well have a read, sorry I'm a little hyper, I wrote most of this in the last hour and a half. Never mind I'm in overshare mode._

* * *

Wyatt shifted uncomfortably in his chair, staring back at the faces across from him. Crossing his arms across his chest he sunk a little deeper into the chair. Casually he looked from face to face, sighing heavily to extenuate the boredom he was feeling.

"Why?" Piper asked softly. "Why did you throw your brother into a wall?"

Unable to even look her son in the eyes she looked just past him, clutching Chris' hand tightly in hers. Shaking her head in confusion at the situation that had befallen them. Wyatt raised an eyebrow, shrugging coldly he stared at Chris who was also avoiding his gaze. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he looked over to his father. Silently relived that at least one of them was actually looking at him, not past him, not through him, but at him.

"Would I have called dad if I was actually trying to kill him?" he asked, a hint of unintentional sarcasm playing in the tone of the question.

"You tell us Wyatt." Leo returned seriously.

"How about if for once, he'd listened to me, and left me alone like I asked him to, it wouldn't have happened." Wyatt sneered leaning forward.

"That's no excuse young man." Piper scolded.

"Who said I was making an excuse? It's the truth. I'm not going to sit here and submit to being reprimanded like I'm five years old again." he spat pushing himself up. "And while I'm at it, I'm not going to be the subservient shlub you want me to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked following suit and pushing himself up. Wyatt glaring down at him in defiance of the action.

"That means father. I'm leaving. I've had enough of all of you. I'm not some little kid who has to be watched like a hawk twenty four, seven. I'm a grown freaking man still living at his parent's place. In all it's a little god damn pathetic."

"Where are you going to go son?" Leo asked curiously. "You don't have a job, you don't have any money. Do you even have any friends."

Wyatt scoffed and shook his head. "Don't come over all paternal now father dear." he said harshly pushing past him.

"Wyatt, don't you dare walkout on your family."

"Or what?" he asked spinning around to look back at his family. Piper and Chris both on their feet now watching both of them. "What? Are you going to bind my powers? Tell me I'm a naughty boy? What? What the hell could you possibly do to me?"

"So that's how it's going to be?" Chris asked. "Something doesn't go the way the almighty Wyatt wants or how he thinks it should be so he automatically rubs in how oh so powerful he is? Give me a break already. God your such a brat. Admit you screwed up already and get over it."

Wyatt turned away at this his eyes stuck on a photo in the hallway. All of them and Bianca, his head moved quickly towards his mother.

"Why the hell is that back up?" he asked.

"Why shouldn't it be there Wyatt?" she asked. "It was a wonderful day, before all this. It has as much reason to be there as that baby photo of you over there." she said pointing to the mantle.

Wyatt shook his head, his hand clenching and unclenching as he fought to bite back.

"Tell the truth Wyatt you feel guilty. You feel guilty seeing that picture, knowing what you did. To her, to us, to yourself."

"What the hell would you know." he yelled to her. You don't know shit, don't come at me with this pseudo-psycho babble about me feeling bad. You don't know me, you don't know anything about me or what I've done or gone through. So just shut the hell up."

At this he stormed up the stairs quickly packing himself a bag. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he moved quickly with his bag to the bathroom quickly throwing his things in there. Turning around he saw both of his parents staring at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." Piper started. "You are not leaving like this."

"Oh please mom, it's not like you even want me here. You haven't even been able to look at me for weeks. Face it it'll be easier for all of you without me around."

Orbing out he left his parent's standing there dumbfounded. Piper silently reaching for Leo's hand, finding it as he was doing the same thing.

"Leo." she said hoarsely.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." he said quietly. Trying to reassure both of them that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Wyatt wearily pushed the strands of hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, staring blankly at the paper in front of him before reaching for the paper coffee cup near his other hand. Picking it up he swirled the dark liquid skilfully before swallowing the last mouthful down. Screwing his nose up at the lack of warmth from the liquid he slid his elbow onto the table and rested his head in his hand. 

"Hey Halliwell. Still looking for somewhere else to stay?" a voice asked, interrupting his concentration, or lack of.

"Yeah, for some reason $29 a night just isn't really my style." he said, groaning as he pushed himself up. Walking over to the counter he poured himself new cup of coffee, reclining against the counter and looking over to the clock on the far wall.

"Daz, have you ever made a really big mistake that you would give anything to take back?" he asked, taking a sip of the scalding liquid.

"Haven't we all?" Daz replied throwing the spoon onto the top of the counter and taking a seat across from where Wyatt had been sitting.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So what's your big bad faux pas?"

Wyatt looked down at Daz and moved back to his chair, picking up the red marker he'd been circling apartments with earlier.

"I kinda screwed my fiancée over. Well I guess ex now." shaking his head he crossed out one of the circled ad's. "God I'm such an idiot." he added softly.

"So that's why you're staying at rent-a-dump?"

"Nah not quite. I was at my folks place, but that became a little full on. I got in this huge ass fight with my little brother, hurt him really bad, and ended up leaving. Haven't been back in months now. Like almost half a year."

"And you still haven't found somewhere else to stay?" Daz asked incredulously.

"I was staying with an old friend for a couple of months but he was such a fucking asshole. Seriously he was such a punk, I never realised how much of a pig he was. He screwed pretty much everyone over."

"So you split?"

"Yup I was so over that place almost a week after I got there. But I needed somewhere til I got a job and saved a bit."

Daz nodded and cocked his head to one side looking at the paper, reaching forward he slid it over to him.

"So what's your price range?"

Wyatt looked at him and they both laughed a little, Wyatt picked up his mug and smirked a little, shaking his head before taking another sip.

"Okay dumb question. So let me see." Leaning over the double pages he frowned slightly. "Yo you realise there's like twenty-five apartments all in the same area near here that you like totally over looked. Or was that purposeful?"

"Kinda the last one. B lived around there."

Daz nodded and looked down at the page. "Well, there's a few around here but they sound a little dodgy. There's a few nicely priced one's near Market Street, The Embarcadero end. You know near the plaza. You should check them out."

Wyatt nodded, staring down into his cup. Daz smiled and pushed the paper back towards him.

"You gotta move on dude. I'm sure she has by now. Don't let some little mistake haunt you for the rest of your life. You gotta keep living. No matter how much it hurts to get going."

"Thanks Daz."

"No probs. I gotta get back out there, we can't all be blessed with your luck and have the manager in the palm of our hand."

"Yeah right."

"Later." Daz said waving over his shoulder.

Wyatt waved back looking down at the paper. Reaching forward he picked up his cell phone and dialled one of the numbers.

"Hi I was wondering if I could view one of your rental properties please." he said into the receiver when someone picked up. "Okay, okay. Right, Saturday, eleven am, okay I can do that. Thankyou. Name? Wyatt Halliwell. Thankyou. Have a good day."

Hanging up he slumped onto the table, holding the phone out in front of him. Biting his lip he ran his fingers over the keypad, dialling the number he knew better than his parent's. Pressing the delete button he rested his forehead on his arm and shook his head.

* * *

Checking his watch Wyatt looked up to the sky, the clouds rolling in looked threatening. Hurrying through the crowd he adjusted the bag on his shoulder, accidentally bumping a woman on his right. 

"Sorry." he said spinning around to offer her a smile. Nodding as she replied with a no worries.

Continuing down the path he spotted a store up ahead that he'd been looking for. Peeked into the window as he passed the furniture shop on the left. Looking over the sofa setting in the window he nodded approvingly before checking the price. Frowning he looked away his eyes passing through the crowed. Over the street he thought he saw a familiar silhouette. Taking a few steps he kept his eyes on the figure, his brow furrowing in panic and elation. Seeing the person turn around his heart caught in his throat, it was her. It was Bianca. Closing his eyes, he slowly opened his them, seeing she was still there and not an apparition that he'd imagined on more than one occasion. He slowly looked down her body his eyes catching upon the baby sling across her chest. Standing there his mouth agape he didn't know what to do. With every fibre of his being he wanted to call out to her, to make her see him standing there. But his voice caught in his throat.

"How?" he squeaked barely making a sound.

The next part was even more shocking to him, walking out of the small cafe to her left was his brother. Not only that but one of the drinks in his hand he passed to her, to his Bianca, Chris softly taking her elbow and walking her through the on coming crowd that.

Feeling tears stinging his eyes he turned to face the wall, trying desperately to will the tears and the lump rising in his throat away. Turning back he watched as Bianca and Chris disappeared around a corner. Slowly making his way back to his apartment, he collapsed onto his bed. His thoughts muddled together, unsure if he had seen what he had witnessed. Sitting up he threw his legs over the edge of his bed. Had no one thought to tell him anything? Confused he stood up and kicked the bed away, running frustrated hands through his hair.

"Dad!" he called. Anguish and unshed tears clearly evident in his voice. "Dad, I need you."

Hearing orbs he turned around. Burgeoning tears threatening to spill as he looked over to his father.

"What is going on?" he asked softly. "I saw them. I saw them, today. Why didn't you tell me?"


	11. Part 11

Leo handed Wyatt a steaming cup, keeping one for himself as he sat across from him. Leaning forward he put the mug on the table in front of him. Looking down at his hands trying to think of something to say to his son, something to make him understand.

"We thought it was for the best." he said slowly. "That we were protecting both of you."

Wyatt's head jerking up slightly, putting his cup near his fathers he threw himself back into the chair, folding his arms huffily across his chest, his eyes looking up to the corner of the roof.

"So all of you got together and thought I had no right to know?" he asked. Nodding as if he understood. "Right, okay so did you want to clarify that one for me pop?"

"Bianca came to see your mother a few days after you left. She wanted to tell you but didn't know how and she thought that your mother might be able to help her figure it out. After they told me, your mother and I agreed it wasn't a good idea for her to tell you. Not with what had happened and how you were."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Wyatt asked standing up, his eyes snapping with pent up fury. "You don't get to say what I should know and what I shouldn't. Did you ever think maybe for some stupid reason I might want to know something like this?"

Groaning heavily he stormed over to the window. Holding onto the frames either side as he rested his forehead on the pane of glass.

"You all knew I would have done anything to make everything right with her." he reminded his father. "You knew I would have done anything for her, anything. Anything she asked of me and still you didn't tell me. Instead I had to find out on the street like a common dog."

"We don't doubt that Wyatt. We know, she knows how much you love her," Leo said firmly. "But we were thinking of another person as well here. Your,"

"Don't you even." he interrupted. "Don't you tell me, don't you stand there and think for one minute that by telling me all of this I'm going to understand, because the simple truth of the matter is, you, mom, Chris and even Bianca didn't think enough of me to tell me anything. What were you going to do in I dunno, sixteen years time when they started asking questions. Let them turn up on my doorstep and announce it to me that way?"

Spinning on his heel he glared over at his father.

"Was that it, you were going to let me live in blissful ignorance? Oblivious to it all? Never to know? Did you seriously think I would never find out? Is that it? Come on dad, tell me when I'm getting close."

"Do you even want to know if it's a boy or a girl? The child's name? Or are you so selfish you can't see past your own nose on this matter?"

"Don't you dare get high and mighty with me. I shouldn't have to be told now. I should already know." he yelled. "I should have known all along. You robbed me of it. You all took that from me, I can't get that back, not now, not ever. So don't you stand there and condescend to me you arrogant son of a bitch."

"Have you forgotten everything that happened back then Wyatt? Can you not comprehend why we took such measures? Are you really that naïve?"

"Get off your god damned moral high horse 'father'. You aren't the epitome of the worlds best example. Have you ever heard of such a thing as a mistake? Unless I'm delusional as well I seem to remember you yourself have made more than a few."

"You almost killed your brother."

"He," inhaling sharply Wyatt looked away. "That was an accident and he knows it. He should have gone when I told him to."

"The sun does not rise and set because you say so son." Leo said softly. "There are always going to be people who go against what you say. Who don't do what you want."

Holding up his hand signalling for him to stop Wyatt looked down at the floorboards swallowing hard.

"Just go." he told him dolefully. "Forget you were here. Forget I know. It'll be better for all of them that way."

"Wyatt," Leo started taking a step towards him. "It doesn't have to be like that. Come back to the manor, we can make, "

"Go!" he roared turning around. "For once will one of you just listen to me and leave me be. I said forget it. Don't tell them about me."

Leo looked his son up and down, bowing his head and nodding at his request. With a heavy heart he gave Wyatt one last look over before orbing out. As soon as he was gone Wyatt let out a low frustrated scream, biting his bottom lip as he plunged his hand into his pocket. Pulling out the engagement ring he had given Bianca so long ago he shook his head sadly. Closing his eyes he tried again to will the tears away, knowing they weren't going anywhere he collapsed on to the floor. Holding his head in his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. Not only had his parent's lost faith in him, but the one woman he had ever loved had completely given up on him it seemed. Deep in his heart he knew now that there was no going back, this whole thing only confirming that deep seated suspicion he had long held at bay.

* * *

Daz walked up behind Wyatt, lightly slapping him on the back before taking a seat opposite him.

"Hey Halliwell." Looking up his forehead creased slightly. "You look like you've been run through the ringer several times."

Wyatt nodded silently, picking up the bottle and taking a deep swallow. Slamming it back on the table a little heavier than he had intended to do.

"Such is life." he said bitterly.

"Hold up there big fella. What's up?"

"Not a whole lot it'd seem. Turn's out my family thinks I deserve to know absolutely nothing. That I'm such a screw up I'm not meant to know things that could change my life."

Daz rose an eyebrow, watching him as he picked at the edge of the table before raising his hand for another drink.

"How long have you been here?"

"I have no idea. But not long enough apparently. Unfortunately I can still feel."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Wyatt watched greedily as the waitress laid two fresh beer's in front of them, picking up one of the bills from the stack he'd laid out earlier then disappearing again with the empty bottles.

"I think I'm going to go pay them all a little visit. Show them that I'm better for not having been around them."

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to do that." Daz instructed. "You know, go home, sleep this off and then after a hot shower go see them."

"Nup, gotta do it now." he said pushing the chair back and standing slightly unsteadily.

"Want me to drive you."

Wyatt looked down at him, he was going to orb over there, but Daz didn't need to know that, that would require more talking and revealing his true self.

"I think I'll walk." he said diplomatically, reaching forward and picking up the small stack of bills, folding them in half before shoving them deep into his pocket. "I think the fresh air will do me good, and give me sometime to think about what I'm going to say."

Nodding Daz waved slowly, Wyatt with his head downcast walked out the front of the bar and started down the street. Looking around him he ducked behind the building and orbed around the corner from his parent's house. A clap of thunder sounded and he looked up, he hadn't even realised how dark the skies had been. Lifting the collar on his jacket he started down the street, silently cursing the rain as it started to pour down on him. Looking up he spotted the house on the other side of the street and stopped, his eyes glued to the front of the red wooded house. Seeing silhouette's playing on the lace curtain's he watched them avidly. His eye's slowly moving up to the second level.

Following the trellising along to his old room. There he saw the light was on outline's playing on the windows there. Slowly he sat down on the curb, his eyes not leaving that window. Cocking his head to one side he saw another shadow on the far wall, biting his lip as he watched intently. Seeing Bianca peek through the curtains he shrunk back, trying to hide behind the car to his right, stopping when he saw Chris come up behind her. At this he stood, watching mouth agape as his brother proceeded to lay his hand on her the base of her neck, Bianca closing her eyes and sinking into the touch, slowly turning and burying herself in his chest. Feeling his stomach sink, he grabbed for the back of the car, breaking into a slow jog as the car's alarm wailed. Halfway down the street he grasped at the tree holding onto it for dear life. He felt like he was drowning here. Hearing someone call his name he turned away and continued down the street. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of there. Feeling someone on his shoulder he stopped, awkwardly spinning around and falling on his rear. Looking up he saw his brother staring down at him. Trying to get up quickly his feet slipped on the wet footpath, turning he pushed himself up on his hands then climbed to his feet. Spinning around he now looked down at Chris, taking several steps backwards as Bianca came running up behind him, his eyes falling downwards, catching on their hands and fingers now interlocked. Looking away he felt the urge to run again, especially when he saw his parents standing on the other side of the street watching them.

"Wy?" Bianca said softly, taking a half step in front of Chris as she moved her head to try and catch his eye. "What are you doing here?"

He looked over to her as a child being reprimanded for something beyond their own comprehension. His eyes wide with hurt and fear.

"I shouldn't have come." he said turning. "I'll leave you all be."

Stumbling a few feet, he tried to hold it all together as best he could. Stopping when he felt Bianca's hand on his arm pulling him back. Turning to her he saw that Chris was over the other side of the street now, looking down at her he wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. Biting his lip he watched the raindrops hitting her face and instinctually took his jacket off and handed it over to her.

"It's wet but it might help." he explained quietly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again. "Leo told me Wy. Why are you here now?"

Wyatt looked across the street, and lowered his head, his eyes turning cold when he looked back at her. His jaw firmly set.

"Why I'm here is my own business. Not yours and not their's. But I see I came at a bad time." Looking up he saw Chris was the only one still standing there. "You should go back inside before you catch something."

Turning he stormed off, shaking his head sadly and angrily at the same time. Hearing Bianca yell after him he kept going, not stopping until he rounded the corner and was sure none of them had followed him. Leaning against the fence he took a deep breath and pushed the wet tendrils off his face. Sinking downward he lent against the fence, pulling his legs up to his chest. Staring over at the water rushing down the street. Luckily if anyone passed him now they wouldn't be able to see the tears falling freely now as they mingled with the rain falling heavily upon him. Closing his eyes he listened to the pattering of rain on the street, taking deep breaths as he let the calm overcome him. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a pair of feet in front of him. Slowly his eyes travelled up the legs and body, stopping when he recognised the overly familiar face.

"What do you want Christopher?" he asked standing quickly.

"Why'd you run Wyatt? Why do you always run?" he asked. Wyatt watching him carefully.

"Why the hell would any of you want me around. Obviously they're all happy with you, the golden child. He who can do no wrong."

"Would you get over yourself already. This isn't just about you Wyatt. They're all hurting."

Wyatt looked at him doubtfully and scoffed slightly.

"Well little brother why don't you go back and comfort them. You seemed to be doing a fine job before any of you noticed I was there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked stepping closer to him.

"What do you think it means?" Wyatt asked through clenched teeth. "I saw you. Through the window, I saw you. How long did it take you before you decided to make a move. What did you do wait a whole five minutes until you were sure big brother wasn't coming back? Is that what you did?"

"What are you on about?"

"What do you think I'm on about Christopher? I'm not blind. I saw how you looked at her before. Face it, you like it now I'm not around. You have all of them. Mom, dad and now Bianca too."

"You hold it right there Wyatt. Don't you come at me throwing accusation's."

"What accusation Chris? I saw it with my very own eyes. In my old room, you and her." Reaching into his pocket he felt around for what he was after. Pulling his hand back he held it forward. "Here, take it too. Go on. You've got it all now Chris. Everything you've ever wanted is yours. I give it all to you freely."

Chris stared back at his brother talking like a madman.

"I'm not taking that." he told him. "And you have it all wrong. I never,"

"Whatever." Wyatt said harshly, dropping the ring onto the footpath. "I don't want it, and I don't want the lie's."

Instead of walking off he orbed out in broad daylight, he wasn't about to submit to this any longer. He wanted out of having to face them again at the moment, re-appearing in his apartment, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Turning the hot water tap on all the way before shedding his clothes and jumping under. He may have been stupid in the past, but even so, now he wasn't about to let anything he would have once done happen again.


	12. Part 12

Wyatt rolled over onto his stomach, lifting one arm to the top of the pillow and pulling it down a little more before lifting his head and snuggling back into it.

"Aw, your more interested in your pillow than me?" a husky voice asked teasingly before leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Whatever." he mumbled, turning his face the other way. Feeling a clammy hand snake it's way down his bare back towards the edge of the blanket, he moved towards the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet up over his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily. "Leave me alone."

"Wyatt?" she whined.

Flipping over his eyes snapped open as he looked over towards her. Her round face, looking down at him with big blue puppy dog eyes as she licked her sumptuous red lips enticingly. Her pert little nose twitching as a fine blonde hair fell across her face and touched the tip. Pushing himself up he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you always like this the next morning?" she asked pouting as she slipped off the bed in search of clothing.

"Like what?" he returned turning his nose up.

"You act like nothing happened. That I don't mean anything to you." she replied turning back to look at him. "Or don't I? Am I just some little plaything to you? Your piece of ass on the side?"

Shaking his head he gruffly pushed the sheet back and placed both feet on the ground before rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. Resting them on his knees for a few moments before pushing himself up.

"I told you when we started whatever this is, that it was never going to be serious. That I could never be what you want me to be for you." he reminded her, reaching over to the chair in the corner for a pair of pants, slipping them on quickly.

"So you're telling me that nothing's changed?"

"Does it look like it?" he asked, annoyed by the onslaught of questions. "Maybe you should just go." he suggested pointing to the bedroom door.

"Gladly, and don't ring me thinking I'm going to come over again." she yelled bitterly as she picked up her shoes and headed towards the front door.

"Whatever." he said following her out. Nodding at the door when she turned around to look at him.

"Your such a bastard. I can't believe I actually thought I could love you."

"Did I ask you to? I don't think so."

"Well that'll teach me for seeing a guy still hung up on a woman who wants nothing to do with him." she remarked before pulling the door open. "And have a shave, you look like shit."

"Thankyou." he said faking a smile. "I really care what you think."

Turning his back on her he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, blowing slightly on the steaming liquid as he wrapped both hands around the cup before taking a sip.

"She's right, you do look like shit." a voice called softly from the doorway.

Freezing where he was, he slowly reached out and placed the cup on the bench sniffing lightly before slowly looking up. Seeing Bianca he pushed the hair off of his face and looked to the clock on the wall.

"It's early." he commented dryly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked

"Do whatever you want."

"Don't be like that, Wy. We need to talk."

"We do?" he scoffed. "Well that'd be a first. Don't tell me for once we actually care what I have to say about anything."

"Wyatt." she said firmly placing one hand on her hip.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you here? Huh? To see how much you can torture me without doing a thing? By just standing there looking at me like you are?"

Bianca looked away, biting her bottom lip as she awkwardly readjusting the strap to her bag on her shoulder. Turning his back on her he took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." she said looking back to him. "But for some strange reason I thought maybe, just maybe you might have grown up enough to want to talk about all this. I'll just go."

"Who would have thought we'd end up like this?" Wyatt said turning slowly, his eyes softening as he looked at hr. "Just stay, I'm sure I can be civil long enough. Please?"

"Why? It's not going to accomplish anything. Is it?" she asked softly, cocking her head slightly to one side as she looked just past him.

"I miss you." he whispered.

Bianca closed her eyes, again biting her bottom lip, slowly she opened them and looked at him. Taking a step inside she closed the door behind her and walked to the breakfast table, placing her bag on the top of it.

"I know." she said moving so she was just in front of him, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I know you do."

Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek, softly running her fingers down his jaw line. Smiling faintly as the stubble tickled her palm. Biting her lip as she closed her eyes, willing the tears away as he leant into her touch.

"I know." she whispered, her hand travelling to the back of his neck as she gently pulled him forward. Her other hand running along his back as she squeezed him as tight as she could. Wyatt just sinking into her before picking her up off of the ground as he buried his face in her soft hair. Pulling back slightly he looked into her eyes lifting one hand to her face to brush the hair away. Softly passing his thumb over her lips before leaning in to kiss them. Slowly walking her over to the lounge he fell gently onto it with her still in his arms. Lifting the hair from her neck, kissing just behind her ear before making his way down her neck towards her collar bone. One hand firmly set at the bottom of her back, the other resting between each shoulder blade as he pulled her closed to him again. Finding her mouth he kissed her as if it were both the first and last time. Pulling back to look her in the eyes, his hand moving from her shoulders to her face as he softly brushed her cheek.

"We shouldn't be doing this should we?" he asked sadly dropping his hand. His eyes following Bianca as she pursed her lips and closed her eyes before turning her face away. Lifting his hand to her chin, he guided her face back to him.

"You came to say goodbye?" he asked with tears in his voice. "Didn't you?"

Sadly she nodded as she climbed off his lap, burying her face in her hands as she moved away. Looking upwards he swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Why?" he asked his voice cracking. "Why couldn't you just leave it the way it was?"

"Because maybe now you'll move on." she whispered.

"I had moved on." he told her as a tear fell. "I was doing fine until I saw you with him. I was fine." he repeated pointing to himself.

Bianca looked back to him doubtfully, her face streaked with tears as she moved back towards him. Horrified he shrank back into the chair.

"Don't indulge me." he shouted at her. "Don't tell me it's going to be okay like you were about to. It's not. Not for me. There is no okay without you."

Throwing her hair behind her shoulder, Bianca wiped her face and took a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"Your going to be fine Wyatt. You know you will. You always come out on top. You always have."

Wyatt scoffed and looked up at her.

"Don't peddle me that Bianca. Not you." Looking away he took a breath, trying to catch his breath.

"We both need to move on." she reminded him. "You have to go make things right with your parent's. With Chris."

"I don't give a damn about them." he said callously. "I haven't done all this for them. All this was for you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking down at him. "All what?"

Wyatt looked around the room then back to her, looking down to his hands he picked at his nails.

"It obviously doesn't matter anymore what I've done."

"Wyatt? What did you do?" she asked sitting on the edge of the coffee table, lowering her face as she tried to catch his eye.

"Why him?" he asked looking up to meet her. The pain in his voice overly evident as he tried to mask it with contempt.

"Why who? Wyatt, what's going on with you?"

"Why Chris? I could handle anyone else, but my brother? Why?"

Bianca looked down at her hands, clasping them together and resting them on her knees before glancing up, her hair falling down beside her cheek, framing her face as she stared at him.

"I don't know where you got that idea from Wy, but there's nothing going on between Chris and I. There never has been and never will be. There's no one for me except you."

Reaching up she quickly busied herself pushing the hair behind her ear, as she blinked back tears.

"Then why do we have to say goodbye? Can't we try to make it work?" he asked standing up and walking to the window.

"We tried Wyatt, for four years we tried, remember?"

"Of course I remember, it's all I think about. I made a mistake I admit that, I don't know what I can do to make you believe I never wanted to hurt you."

"I do believe that you never intended to hurt me. But we can't Wy, maybe if everything was different."

Coming up behind him she laid her hand on the back of his shoulder, slowly moving it up to his neck as his shoulders began to shake slightly.

"I'm sorry Wy. I don't like doing this to you, but I have Hunter to think about now."

Turning slowly he looked down at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Hesitantly nodding as if he understood before turning back to the window.

"Go see your parent's." she said softly. "They miss you, we all do."

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small package and laid it gently on the table before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Maybe if we give it a little more time, all this will be easier." she said reassuringly as she crossed the floor towards the door. Looking over her shoulder to see Wyatt nodding distantly as he hugged himself. Quietly she slipped out of the room, Wyatt sighed heavily as he turned around.

"So it's a …" he stopped, his eyes scanning the room. Seeing that she was gone, he bit his bottom lip blinking tears away. Seeing the package on the table he slowly walked over and sat down in front of it. Placing one hand either side he took a deep breath before bringing it forward. Flipping it over he lifted the tape and folded the paper back. Sitting back he stared at the small bound book inside, brushing the soft cover he picked it up precariously. Resting it on the edge of the table, he turned the cover, pulling the tissue paper aside. Half smiling he stared down at the picture, slowly reading the inscription below it. Looking away he turned the next page, his thumb running over the picture. Taking in the tiny boys every feature. Closing the cover he pushed the book away and stood on unsteady legs. Walking to his room he collapsed onto his stomach the bed, pulling the sheet and blankets up over his head. Peeling the corner back and peeking out after a few moments. Lifting his hand to forehead he rolled onto his back.

"Dammit." he cursed kicking his legs out and sitting up on the edge of the mattress. Rubbing his eye with his hand he shook his head. "What the hell am I going to do?"


	13. Part 13

"We cannot reverse what was done. We explained this before it was done. You understood this when you requested it, now you come, without warrant, demanding this of us?"

"I come only because I must." Wyatt replied emphatically. "I know that I said I was sure, and then I was, but things have changed now. I must have them back, I need them."

"You willingly relinquished them. Mr Halliwell we grow weary of your impudence. You cannot vacillate with such matters. What's done is done, there is no way for us to undo this."

Wyatt looked around, staring up at them helplessly, throwing his hands up in dismay. Shaking his head slowly as he looked at his feet.

"Is there no way?" he asked hesitantly looking up.

Turning the three figures looked to each other and nodded in unison before they each clasped their hands in front of their respective selves and looked back to him.

"The sisters three." One announced as the other two nodded in agreement. "Your kin. They can restore what it was we took. We advise you Mr Halliwell to make your choice once and for all. Exploiting higher powers for your own amusement is not a wise decision, no matter who you may be."

Wyatt nodded solemnly, fighting the urge to correct their mistake, then bowed to the figures before backing up to the doorway. Turning quickly he ducked through and drew a quick breath, slowly letting it out as he leant back on the limestone wall. Shaking his head softly he pushed himself up and walked down the hallway running his hands through his newly cropped hair. Stepping through the threshold he held his hand up in front of his face to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight that assaulted him as he tried to remember which direction he had to go. Blinking several times he turned to the left and found his car, hoping in he started the engine before closing the door. Reversing he made his way onto the road and headed east back towards his apartment thinking over the only choice it seemed he had.

* * *

His eyes downcast Wyatt played nervously with his fingers, softly rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited. Lightly chewing on the inside of his cheek as he heard footsteps hurrying towards the door.

"Hello." Piper said cheerily as she swung the door open. Stopping where she was as she stared at her son. "Wyatt?" she gasped.

Nodding he kept his head down, peeking over his eyelashes at her, hearing scuffling inside as someone made their way towards them.

"Who's there?" he heard his father call from the living room. Quickly looking up he saw it was Chris who was slowly making his way closer to them.

"Come in baby." Piper said softly, stepping aside so he could enter, softly running her hand along his arm as he stepped past her. Standing in front of Chris he looked just past him spotting his father standing just in the hallway outside the living room. Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked around him, nothing had changed, not that he was surprised. His mother would never change this place.

"Wyatt." Chris said softly as Piper walked around him, nudging him lightly in the back. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Can't complain." Chris nodded and looked over to his parents, shrugging softly as they started to move into the lounge room.

"Come on," Leo said over his shoulder. "I think we have a few things to talk about."

Watching as everyone took a seat Wyatt stood behind the sofa chair his hands perched gently on top of it. Staring down at his hands he could feel their eyes burning into him, shifting awkwardly he glanced up and looked around.

"How have you all been?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"We're all fine Wy." Piper said, motioning her hand towards the chair in front of him. "Why don't you sit down."

Shaking his head he bit his top lip and looked over to the mantle, his head tilting to one side as his eye caught on one of the pictures.

"Did you come for a reason?" Chris asked raising one eyebrow.

Wyatt nodded slightly his eyes moving along to the next picture, slowly he looked back down at his hands before reaching up to scratch his head.

"I see you've had a haircut." Piper mentioned standing up and walking slowly towards him. Reaching up and brushing her hand along his hair. "It looks good. And stays out of your eyes this way."

Touching her hand to his cheek she smiled weakly before reaching into hug him tightly.

"We've missed you Wy." Pulling back she smiled a little brighter. "So what's up?"

"I need your help." he said softly, looking over to the door as Chris scoffed lightly and climbed to his feet.

"So he comes running home to mommy when the real world gets too tough for him. Where was he when we needed him? When she needed him?"

Wyatt looked downwards as Chris stormed out the room and upstairs, slamming his door closed behind him. Piper absent-mindedly rubbing his arm as she glanced over to Leo.

"I'll go check on him." he said softly, giving Wyatt a slight smile as he walked past him. Closing his eyes Wyatt pulled away and walked over to the window.

"They hate me don't they?" he asked. "For leaving like that. Because of what I did. I don't blame them really."

"They don't hate you sweetie, Chris is just a little upset at the moment. And your father, well he loves you, you know that. He could never hate you. Neither of them could. None of us could, remember that. We all love you no matter what. Now come, sit down and tell me what's the matter. You don't look well."

"I'm fine, really I am. I just need some help from you, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe." he told her as they sat down on the couch.

"What kind of help?" Piper asked taking his hand in hers.

"The magical kind. I need you guys to help me reverse something I did." he said looking down at his feet.

Piper watched him intensely. Her eyes following him as he attempted to look away again. Taking her thumb and forefinger she placed them gently by his chin and guided his face back towards her. Her face softening as she looked at him.

"I'll call them now, you wait here. Please, don't go anywhere Wyatt."

Nodding he watched as she made her way out to the phone in the hallway, allowing himself to fall back into the cushions behind him. Raising his hand to his forehead he blocked out the light coming in from the window. Hearing footsteps he waited a moment for his mother to say something.

"How long?" he asked.

"Too long if you ask me."

Lifting his hand slowly Wyatt kept his eyes closed before lifting his head over towards the sound of the voice. Slowly opening them he bit the inside of his bottom lip, gulping loudly when he saw Bianca standing there, a small child no more than twelve months asleep in her arms.

"Bianca? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up.

"I was upstairs. Leo told me you were here." she said moving over to the seat next to him. "Took you long enough, I told you to come a couple of months ago. You look better at least."

Wyatt stared at her as she sat down, a little confused that she seemed to be one hundred percent fine, while for him feelings from the past were surfacing once again. And again he wondered if he would ever be able to move past her. Piper cleared her throat as he looked up, gently stroking the baby's head as she took a seat across from them. Wyatt looking from Piper to Bianca to the child as if he were stuck in a parallel dimension.

"Your aunts should be here soon. Paige is going to pick up Phoebe and they're going to come straight over. You don't have to leave anytime soon do you?'

Slowly shaking his head he looked over to the doorway as Leo re-emerged with Chris at his side. Both taking seats around the room across from them.

"Good, can I get everyone something to drink?" Piper asked standing slowly. "Coffee?"

Nodding absently he looked back at the child starting to wriggle in Bianca's arms, transfixed by the boy as he squirmed and murmured. His head tilting to one side as she produced a small toy that doubled as a rattle and waved it in front of him. His small arms reaching for it as she did so. Not noticing how much time had passed he almost jumped as Piper laid a tray on the table in front of them.

"Still having it black, no cream, no sugar?" she asked as she poured the steaming liquid into one of the cups.

"Uh huh." he mumbled prying his eyes away from the child to her as she held a cup and saucer out towards him. "Thankyou."

Setting it in front of him he absently looked around the room again, ignoring the awkwardness of the silence in the room. Hearing orbs he looked to the doorway and saw his two aunts appearing in front of them, his eyes falling to his cup as he quickly picked it up and took a swallow.

"We're here." Phoebe announced hugging Piper before bending in front of Bianca to play tickle the baby's stomach.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Good. Sleeping more now."

"That's always a good thing." Phoebe said as she stood up and placed one hand on her hip. "Hey Wyatt, how are you?"

"Good, thankyou." he said quickly glancing up at her.

"Good to hear." she said with a smile, quickly looking around the room. "So what do you need us for? Have you found some demon that requires the Power of Three? Or maybe just help with a spell or potion? Or something else?"

Wyatt looked over at Chris and Leo then to Bianca before looking up to his aunt.

"The latter, but I'd rather not discuss it in front of everyone. It's irrelevant these days."

"What is?" Leo asked arching one eyebrow as he moved closer to the edge of the chair.

"It doesn't matter, okay? I just need them to help me do something."

"Then what? Are you going to take off so we don't see you for almost two years again?" Chris asked snidely. "Because I'd really like to know, I think we all would."

"Chris." Piper warned.

"What? I'm not going to give him any special treatment because he screwed up, then ran away because he was too much of a coward to deal with it."

"Chris." Leo and Piper cautioned loudly.

"No, I'm not going to stop, so don't ask me to. He doesn't deserve that courtesy. If he want's your help so badly he can tell us all what he did that made him coming crawling back with his tail between his legs."

Wyatt stared at Chris, he wasn't angry at his brother for saying these things. He didn't blame him for feeling this way, if the situation was reversed he was pretty much sure he'd feel the same way. Standing up he looked down at him, staring deep into Chris' bright green eyes as he stared back with something similar to hate shining through.

"You want to know why I'm here?" he asked watching as Chris nodded. "I'll tell you then. I want my powers back. I'm sick of living without them."

He watched as Chris looked away and shrunk back before sitting on the edge of the chair he'd been on earlier. Slowly Wyatt glanced at each of them, all of them now avoiding direct eye contact with him as he endured yet another awkward silence.

"Look whatever, I guess I chose a bad time. I can see I'm just making everything difficult for you all."

"Don't you walk out on them again." Bianca said standing in front of him as she passed the child to Piper. "You can't come in here and stir up all these emotions, lay a bomb shell like that on them and walk out on them again."

Wyatt's eyes widened slightly as he listened to her, raising his arms in frustration before lowering them quickly to his sides with an almighty slap against his thighs.

"I didn't do this for them," he said loudly. "None of this was for them."

"Do what Wyatt?" she asked annoyed at his tone. "What did you do? Give away your heritage? Your birthright? You can't just tell half the story like you always do. We're not going to take that shit anymore."

"Why do you think I did it Bianca?" he asked defiantly. "Everything I have done since that day has been for you. Not for them, not for me, for you. I had some silly notion that maybe, just maybe I could win you back if I got out there and made something of myself. I was wrong, I realised that after my last little visit here, then you had to rub it in that day you came over."

Bianca bit her lip and looked away as he angrily ran one hand through his hair. Looking around he rolled his eyes as the others tried to make it look as if they were busy with one another.

"Whatever." he muttered stepping over the table and making his way to the doorway. "I never really wanted them in the first place, it's probably for the better this way."

"Wyatt." They all called as he slammed the front door behind him. Making his way down the steps he stopped and glanced over his shoulder, regretting once again walking out on them. Slowly making his way to the driveway he reached into his pocket. Hearing the front door open he picked up a little speed.

"Don't you dare run out on me again Wyatt." Bianca called running after him.

"You're the one who ran out of my apartment without a word if I remember correctly." he spat back.

"After you left us."

"They didn't want me around, you didn't want me anywhere near you. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You could of at least left a forwarding address, we were worried about you. We missed you." she said softly.

"Stop talking in the narrative Bianca. I don't want to hear 'we missed you'."

"What do you want me to say Wyatt?" she asked tiredly.

"What do you think I want you to say? I can't let this, you and me, go, but you, you seem indifferent to it all. That I never meant anything to you. Maybe I was wrong to come here, maybe everything I did was wrong, but at least I know that my biggest mistake wasn't that I screwed everything up royally or gave my powers away, but that because of everything I did I lost you and everything we could have and should have had together."

Shrugging he continued down the driveway when she remained unmoving.

"Wyatt." she called running after him, grabbing his arm and forcibly turning him back towards her. "Don't you dare turn your back on me again."

"I'm not. I'm leaving to make things easier for you."

"If you want to make 'things' easier for me, your stubborn ass would stay here and work everything out, no matter how God damn painful it is. I, I, I can't even believe you're the same man. My Wyatt would never keep running like you do. He stood up and fought for what he wanted."

"I lost the right to what I wanted a long time ago." he reminded her. "I have no right to demand anything of you or anyone else."

"Just forget about everyone else for a moment." she yelled. "What about my right to have you near me. I never stop caring about you. Nor did I stop loving you. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me and I still wanted to keep you near me. I just needed time to think it all through. And when I did, I wanted to come to you. But you'd gone and no one knew where you were, because you had to make it difficult and blocked everyone. I needed you and you left me. You may have thought you were only shutting them out, but in doing so, you shut me out as well."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "I can't take all this back Bianca. I've tried."

"I don't want you to take it back you ass. I want you to stay."

Taking a step closer she lowered her eyes as she reached out for his hand. Taking one in both hers she shifted her eyes back to his. Her expression softening as she reached one hand up to his cheek, slowly rubbing her thumb along his jaw.

"If you can't stay for them, can't you at least stay for me? Then spend some time with your son?" she asked softly.

Lifting his hand to hers he briefly closed his eyes before slowly taking her hand away and adjusting his grip on it before sighing lightly and looking up to the house. Giving her a weak smile he started back up the path again, his hand tightly gripping hers as she gently squeezed it reassuringly.


	14. Part 14

Sitting across from his mother and aunts Wyatt looked at the book in front of them, craning his neck to see the page they had it opened to, and what his mother was writing on the sheet of scrap paper. Glancing up he saw Paige and Phoebe were staring at him, shifting his gaze back to the book he frowned slightly.

"How can it be so simple?" he asked annoyed that they had so much stock in such a simple spell. "I mean 'They' had me believe that it was going to be something harder, that only you three could restore them. So how can it just be as simple as the three of you handing me a spell to cast?"

"Maybe they had an ulterior motive?" Phoebe suggested. "You know how some divine beings can be."

"Like what?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. "I hardly think that family problems are their style."

"Maybe not, maybe they wanted you here for another reason." Piper suggested leaning forward, trying to catch her son's eye as she cast the pen aside. "Maybe you're here because something is going to happen at some point that you need to be here for."

"Like what?" he asked wearily.

"Does it matter right now?" Piper asked curiously raising one eyebrow as she reached over the small table for his hand. "Let's just concentrate on what you're here for and then later we can worry about the why's."

Nodding sullenly Wyatt turned the book to himself, screwing his nose up as he fell back into the chair behind him.

"Are you guys sure this'll work. It's a teeny tiny spell."

"We've reworked it so that it fit's the circumstances, so I don't see why it wouldn't." Paige muttered in annoyance.

The three women nodding in agreement as they watched him sit up again, holding his head as he read the page through several times.

"Yes." they all said before he could get the same question out again.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and moved his lips as he mimicked their yes's. One hand gently stroking the page as he looked over to the doorway. He could hear the faint sounds of the others in the kitchen.

"The last line seems a little iffy to me." he said softly, trying to work out what was going on in the other room.

"Don't worry so much, it'll work." Phoebe encouraged. "And if you hurry up and say the damn thing you can go in there instead of trying to hear from here."

Groaning lightly he looked around, scratching the back of his neck lightly as he picked up the piece of paper.

"_Source unseen cross the skies_

_As I call upon the Halliwell line_

_Return to me what was lost,_

_When I gave up on the lot."_

When nothing immediately happened Wyatt rolled his eyes and threw the piece of paper on the table. Looking over to his mother and aunts triumphantly.

"Can I say I knew it wouldn't work without getting slapped?" he asked.

"No you can't." Piper replied simply. "Maybe if you stopped being so negative something would have happened."

Shrugging Wyatt stood up, pointing his head towards the kitchen. Softly clapping his hands together as he walked up the hallway. Stopping in the doorway to watch the others as they sat around the table talking. Biting the inside of his lip he looked down at his hands.

"How'd it go?" Chris asked.

Wyatt jumping slightly as he looked up. Nodding quietly before shaking his head, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all pushing past him to get into the room.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Leo asked, confused as he stood up and walked a little closer to him.

"It hasn't worked as yet, but I have every faith in my spell writing abilities." Piper replied grouchily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I never said it was you mom." Wyatt sighed. "I'm just starting to think that this may be all part of some cosmic plan. Maybe I was never meant to have powers. Maybe it's too dangerous to have me with them."

"Puh-leeze!" Chris over exaggerated. "Don't start with the 'Being Mr Oh-so-Powerful was just too much hard work, all those powers to keep me safe, blah, blah, freaking blah.' speech again Wy, you and I and everyone else here knows it's bullshit. We all know your 'meant' to have them, and we all know that your 'destined' for great things. So don't go all self-righteous martyr on us."

Wyatt's jaw almost dropped to the floor in surprise at Chris' outburst. Blinking several times he shook his head and looked from one family member to the other, smiling sheepishly as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, whatever. I guess maybe I should wait at least 24 hours before complaining that a spell hasn't worked. Who knows, maybe it has a trigger effect, and needs something to kick start it."

"That's my boy." Piper said proudly. "Now why doesn't everyone sit around the table and I'll get us something to eat, it is almost dinnertime after all."

Wyatt watched as everyone else started to talk over each other, the chairs scraping on the wooden floors as they all moved their chairs so that everyone could be seen and no one was being left out of the conversation.

"Wyatt." Paige called, waving her arm emphatically as she pointed to one of the vacant chairs they'd left for him.

Nodding he continued to stare at them slowly making his way to the end of the table. Placing both hands precariously on the back of the chair. Shaking his head when Paige insisted he take the chair she had pointed to earlier. Smiling he listened as they cracked jokes and told stories to one another, Piper occasionally butting in with her own little comments every now and then. Every now and again his eye would catch Bianca's, one of them looking away almost instantly. After a few rounds of that particular game he looked down at his fingers as they rested on the edge of the table. Off in his own little world until they called him back to reality. Looking up he glanced from person to person before his brow creased somewhat.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Well dad asked you a question about five minutes ago." Chris pointed out as Piper walked over to the table carrying several large bowls.

Wyatt quickly jumping up to help her before she dropped something. Placing it in the middle of the table he looked at his father and apologetically smiled.

"What was the question?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what your plans for tonight were?" Leo asked.

"Didn't have any." he quickly responded, turning his back on them to go help Piper with the stack of plates and cutlery.

"Wyatt you don't have to," she quickly stated as he slid them onto the table.

"It's no problem." he said over his shoulder. "Why don't you sit down mom, you've been working hard cooking. The least Chris and I can do is serve it up."

Chris stared at Wyatt, lightly punching his shoulder as he stood up. Taking one of the plates as his brother handed it to him.

"Thanks for offering my services Wy." he grumbled. "Too bad if I wanted to sit back and watch you play garcon."

"You can thank me later Christopher." Wyatt smirked as Chris balanced the plate in one hand and slugged him again in the shoulder.

"Boy's." Leo laughed, the warning he was trying to give not exactly coming out as one.

"Yes daddy?" Chris asked playfully.

Shaking his head Leo resumed his conversation with the women at the table, Chris carefully placing the plates in front of everyone. Playfully adding random words to the conversation. Wyatt laughing at him, lightly shaking his head.

'_It's like nothing even happened.' _he thought taking a seat

His eyes travelling the length of the table to Bianca as she sat the baby in a high chair. Laughing congenially at Chris as he started playing aeroplanes with a spoon full of food. Staying out of the conversations Wyatt observed them all. The conversation played much like musical chairs, the occasional warning from Piper or Leo to Chris, the clattering of cutlery hitting the plates as everyone broke into full bellied laughter due to inappropriate jokes inserted wittily by his little brother. Smiling, he stood to help Paige clear the plates as everyone continued with their conversations, silently moving from the table to the kitchen sink.

"You're very quiet this evening." Paige pointed out quietly. "We're not boring you are we?"

"Quite the opposite actually." he said softly, scraping all the leftovers onto one plate. "It's entertaining."

"Ah huh. Well tell me one thing," she said slowly, glancing over her shoulder to the table. "Are you going to talk to the girl before you leave?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Paige mimicked. "Are you going to actually talk to Bianca? You've barely said two words to her since you came in. And another thing. You both may think we're all blind, but those little looks you two were sharing through dinner, we all saw them."

Wyatt turned on the tap, quickly rinsing off the plates as he thought over his response. Stacking them as he carefully arranged the cutlery. Turning around to pick up a tea towel to wipe his hands on.

"Is that so?" he asked looking at Paige. Remaining composed as he crossed his arms across his chest and lent back slightly on the bench top.

"It is, so why don't you go over there, take her hand and lead her into the other room. Otherwise we'll be forced to actually look at one another and quickly vacate the room. I don't know about you, but that's usually a little uncomfortable for everyone."

"I think I'd prefer that latter option." he muttered under his breath.

Looking over to the table as Piper stood up and asked if they'd all like to have coffee in the living room. Rolling his eyes he let out a soft chuckle before looking down at his feet.

"I've got Hunter." Phoebe said, freeing the child's legs from the chair and hiking him onto her hip before following Leo and Chris towards the living room.

"Watch it young man." she warned, laughing as she lightly slapped Chris' shoulder as he remarked on the lack of subtlety.

Paige lightly patting Wyatt's back before giving him a slight push and disappearing over towards Piper as she readied a plunger for the coffee. Wyatt's attention slowly moving to Bianca as he lightly slapped his thighs and moved back to the table. Resting his hands on the chair in front of him as he looked down at Bianca. Smiling awkwardly before slowly dragging the chair out and sitting down.

"They're as see through as the window pane over there." he said slowly.

Bianca letting out a soft laugh as she nodded in agreement before pushing her hair back behind her ear and looking towards him. A slightly nostalgic smile crossing her lips.

"Do you two want coffee?" Piper asked, holding up an empty mug as Wyatt looked over his shoulder, quickly looking back to Bianca before answering her.

"Yeah sure." he said as Bianca nodded in agreement.

Lightly Wyatt tapped his fingers on the top of the table as his foot tapped on the ground, painfully he smiled at Piper when she deposited the mugs in front of them before disappearing back over to the bench to pick up the tray before disappearing out the kitchen door and down the hallway with Paige, leaving Wyatt and Bianca alone in the kitchen. Wrapping his hands around the mug, Wyatt looked around the room bobbing his head to a silent beat before slowly looking back to Bianca.

"So," they both said in unison. Both smiling as a slight laugh escaped their lips before they both looked away again. Bianca looking back to Wyatt first.

"I'm glad you stayed." she said softly before taking a sip of her drink, lowering her eyes as she placed her mug back on the table and clasping her hands in front of her.

Wyatt slowly moving one hand over to hers, hesitantly placing one over hers. Softly running his thumb over her fingers.

"You could say a very wise woman gave me some invaluable advice."

"That's sweet Wy," she started, removing her bottom hand and placing it over his. "But what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, quickly taking a swallow from his cup and placing it back where it had been.

"Do I have to spell it out?" she asked. "I need to know if I'm holding onto a fantasy. I don't want to let you go Wy, but if,"

Wyatt lifted one hand to stop her, slowly moving it over to her cheek. Tilting his head to one side as he slowly trailed his fingers down her jaw line. His thumb softly passing over her lips when he reached her chin.

"Here I was thinking you had given up on us." he whispered. Smiling stiffly as he lowered his eyes to their hands. "Can it really be that easy? You and me I mean?"

"Why not? Why can't it be?" she asked. "Haven't we been apart long enough? Been through enough crap? Why can't one thing just be that easy?"

Wyatt smiled easier this time, lowering his head as he raised his eyes to look at her sheepishly. Taking hold of her hand and pressing the knuckles to his lips.

"You know I've always loved you? That I still love you?" he asked quietly.

"I know," she said softly. "I love you too baby."

"I don't suppose you'd still want to marry me?" he asked almost hesitantly, afraid of the answer. "I kinda lost your ring, but that doesn't matter really. What matters is your answer."

Bianca smiled sweetly, reaching forward and pulling Wyatt's head towards her, softly kissing him to answer all the questions he hadn't asked yet, the ones she knew were still to come. Pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Of course the answers yes." she said almost inaudibly as she held back tears threatening to spill. "I could never imagine my life without you. I didn't enjoy my life without you, something was always missing. I don't ever want it to be that way again."

Wyatt smiled leaning in to kiss her again, standing up to move around the corner of the table. Picking her up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And don't worry about the ring." she whispered as she pulled back to take a breath. "Chris gave it to me, it's upstairs."

Letting out a soft chuckle he ran his hand up her side and kissed her again.


	15. Part 15

Wyatt looked down at the task in front of him, his brow creasing as he tried to figure out what he was doing.

"How's it going?" Bianca asked looking up from the magazine she was flicking through, a wide grin plastered on her face as she watched him for a few moments.

"Um," he started, his face contorting in confusion. "I know there's a trick to doing this with only two arms, I just can't work it out."

"Want some help?" she asked, casting the magazine aside as she stood up.

Running her hand over his shoulder as she stepped to one side of him, looking down to the mess in front of him.

"Wy, what have you done?" she laughed.

Reaching forward she moved several things aside, lightly bumping him to one side with her hip as she shook her head in thorough amusement.

"You know first off I think you'll find you have this on the wrong way." she commented, looking up at him.

Shaking his head he cracked a smile and looked down at his feet, his eyes slowly moving upwards to the table, as Bianca continued to quickly finish the task he'd been trying to manage for the last five or so minutes.

"I never claimed to actually be able to change a diaper." he reminded her. "Every other time I've done it in the past few weeks there's been someone else to help me."

"Well Wy, I think you've proven why you shouldn't be left alone with simple tasks." she laughed as she picked Hunter up off the change table and passing him over to Wyatt. "What?" she asked when he stared at her.

"Why are you giving him to me?" he asked holding the small child out just in front of him.

"Ah, 'cause he's your son and I thought you might like to do a little father son bonding." she replied simply. "But if you don't want him, hand him over."

"I didn't say that." Wyatt said, smirking as he pulled Hunter closer and wrapped both arms around the child, moving away before she could take him out of his arms.

"Fine then be that way." she laughed, raising both eyebrows as placed both hands on the back of her hips and started towards the doorway. "He needs feeding so I'll let you do that."

Winking she disappeared towards the kitchen, Wyatt standing there perplexed slightly as he looked down at the Hunter. Reaching one hand up to forehead he lightly scratched his brow, smiling at the baby as he reached up and tried to catch his hand. Shaking his head he let out a short laugh as he sunk into the chair behind him. Placing Hunter on his knee's, supporting his back with one hand as the other one moved in to tickle his stomach. Smiling as the child giggled gleefully he continued to do the same thing over and over again.

"Now that looks like a Kodak moment to me?" Bianca said from the doorway. "Funny how there's never a camera around when you really need one."

Wyatt looking up, giving her a quick smile before turning his attention back to Hunter. Unintentionally jumping as a crash sounded upstairs, emanating from possibly the attic. Looking over to Bianca he grabbed Hunter off of his knees as he jumped up, thrusting the child into Bianca's arms as he passed her in the doorway.

"Stay here." he told her quickly.

Stopping as she grabbed his arm, he gave her a sympathetic smile before prying his arm loose. Reaching his hand out and lightly dragging his fingers down her cheek as if to tell her it was all going to be okay. Hearing another crash and a loud groan his head snapped towards the stairs.

"You know what to do, if you know," he said softly as he glanced back to her quickly before taking off up the stairs.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he continued up to the upper level, warily poking his head around the corner before breaking into a slow jog up the hallway towards the attic stairs. Stopping with his foot on the bottom step he looked up the short staircase towards the closed door. Something landing heavily against it before letting out a heavy moan. Resisting the urge to ask if whoever was up there was okay he made his way up the stairs soundlessly. Closing his eyes as he pressed his palms against the door. Feeling Chris' presence in the room he continued to scan the room. Someone, or something else was in there, he just didn't know who or what. Thinking on his feet he quietly orbed into the attic, making sure to land somewhere he knew he wouldn't be seen. Carefully he peered from behind a stack of boxes. Watching as some horned, almost human looking demon leant over Chris while he was slumped against the door.

"Just tell me what I want to know witch," he threatened.

Chris looked up at the demon sluggishly, his tongue poking out from between his lip and running along his top lip, moping up a small stream of blood trickling from his nose. A defiant smirk brushing his lips as he eyed his assailant dangerously.

"You don't seriously think I'd tell you do you?" Chris asked sarcastically.

Slowly Wyatt edged out of his spot, curious as to what the demon wanted and worried about what he might do to Chris given half a chance. Casually leaning himself against the stack of boxes he crossed his arms across his chest and nodded to Chris.

"Whatchya doing?" Wyatt asked innocently.

The demon stood up and wheeled around, staring at Wyatt incredulously. Slowly sauntering towards him with hands above his head as if Wyatt were a police officer.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked stopping two feet in front of Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged casually as if it didn't matter to him. Uncrossing his arms and pushing himself upright. Wiping his nose with his thumb as Chris climbed to his feet, clutching wearily at his side.

"It doesn't really." he told the demon, walking to his left. Slowly moving between the intruder and Chris. "I was just curious as to what you and my little brother were talking about, and of course why you were trying to beat the living shit out of him. I mean look at the scrawny little bastard, then look at you. I think you have an unfair advantage don't you?"

Chris shot Wyatt the most unfriendliest of looks. Wyatt ignoring the repugnance he could feel being directed at him, instead he kept both eyes glued to the demon who was beginning to move uncomfortably.

"I think you'll find your brother deserved it." he informed him.

Wyatt scoffed lightly, looking down at the ground and shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to believe that do you?" Wyatt asked.

At that point the demon cocked his head to one side and watched Wyatt as if he was a caged animal. Occasionally tossing Chris a casual glance as thoughts ticked behind his colourless eyes. Wyatt could feel Chris moving closer, anxiousness emitting from his aura. Feeling Chris entire being suddenly stiffen, Wyatt quickly looked behind him. Looking at his brother curiously.

"Chris?" he said softly.

His attention turning back to the demon when he felt the being move.

"Excuse me?" Wyatt asked. "What do you think you're doing now?"

"Nothing." he responded coyly.

Wyatt instantly raising an eyebrow out of interest. Smirking appreciatively as he signalled behind his back for Chris to leave.

"Do you even know who I am?" Wyatt asked.

The demon scoffed at Wyatt's arrogance nodding slightly. "I know who you are Halliwell. I also know of your fall from grace and that you, out of all the one's in this house is easiest to corrupt."

At this insinuation Wyatt stiffened. His face becoming blank as he stared at this creature.

"It's you who don't know who I am." the demon continued. "And if you need know anything in this life it's who I am. Chris was stupid enough to think that my questions to do with your fiancée and child were my true goal in this little experiment. Truthfully though, his stupidity, and yours, hit the nail on the head. I've seen your weaknesses and now I know exactly what I need do to rid the world of your pathetic existence."

Wyatt shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. Faking a yawn as he crossed his arms across his chest. Slowly looking back to the demon.

"The name's Arnon, not that that's going to help you." he said egotistically as he shimmered from the room.

Waiting a few moments to see if he was going to reappear in the room, Wyatt turned on his heels and reefed the door open. Taking the stairs two at a time as he raced down to the lounge room. Stopping in the door way he watched as Chris and Bianca talked in hushed voices. Hunter playing with Bianca's fingers as she listened to whatever it was Chris was whispering. Both turning their attention to Wyatt after a few seconds. Noting the blank look on his face Bianca passed Hunter to Chris before slipping off her chair and walking over to him. Slowly reaching up to gently run her hand across his cheek. Smiling painfully as she looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of what he was thinking or feeling. After taking in the sensation of her touch on his skin he reached his hand up to hers and clutched it tight as he lowered it to a comfortable position.

"We need to get you and the baby out of here." he whispered hoarsely. "It's not safe for you here."

Bianca's smile turned to one of sympathy and amusement as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Her hair running across the back of her shoulders and falling down her front as she watched Chris with Hunter for a moment before looking back to Wyatt.

"We're never one hundred percent safe Wy." she said softly. "Anything could happen at anytime to any of us, you know that. I don't know what that demon told you but splitting us up isn't going to make it any safer for me or your son. We're stronger with you close by."

Wyatt looked down at her unsure of her attempt at reassurance.

"Wy," she soothed. Lightly running her hand up his arm to the back of his shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen. It was just some big headed demon who thinks he can get at you by coming through us. Through your family. It's happened before, and it'll happen again, but you can't let this one get at you. Your better than that. Your stronger than that. You, you can't let your guilt about before come into this."

Letting her hand fall down the inside of his arm, she intertwined their hands before moving into his body. Wrapping her free arm around his back and holding him tight. Resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Wyatt wrapping his arm around her shoulders before pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"I know you know how to look after yourself." he said softly. "I just don't want to lose you again. I can't."

Pulling herself away from him Bianca tilted her head to one side and flashed him a quick smile before pulling lightly on his arm. Nodding towards the chair in the room. Slowly he followed watching as she slid onto the lounge, moving down to sit next to her. Holding onto her as she leant her head onto his shoulder before letting her body fall lightly onto him, slowly moulding itself to his silhouette. Watching Chris as he fell against the back of the chair, allowing the small child to attempt to climb the would be 'hill' named "Uncle Chris".

"What did he want from you?" Wyatt finally asked after many minutes of silence.

Chris slowly looking up to his elder brother, his bright green eyes full of confusion and apprehension. Wyatt's face instantly softening. He wasn't a complete moron, he knew how to work his brothers button's so he could get what he wanted.

"Chris," he started. "You know you can tell me."

Chris cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. "He wanted to know how to get to you." he told him straight. "He wanted to know what your greatest weakness was."

Unintentionally Chris looked directly to Bianca before glancing down at the now limp being on his lap.

"I didn't even have to tell him." he whispered. "The bastard already knew."

Looking up he was almost apologetic as he let his head fall back onto the back of the chair. Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. Wyatt's arm tightening somewhat around Bianca's shoulder. Comfortingly Bianca moved her hand up to Wyatt's squeezing gently before running her thumb back and forth along his skin.

"It's not your fault Chris." Wyatt said finally. "It's no ones fault. But he's not going to matter to us. He's just some demon. It's below any of us to worry about his threats. He's stupid enough to come here once to threaten us. He won't want to make a reappearance."

Nodding to himself Wyatt pushed himself up, looking down at Bianca first then over to Chris. Smiling triumphantly as he walked over to the door. His entire being lying to them, inside for some reason he was scared about what this 'Arnon' could do to him and his family. For the first time scared that he may not be able to protect them as he always had.

* * *

_A/N: I am aware that this chapter is pathetically short and I almost apologise for it. That's about it I think. All reviews will be accepted after you press the review link, and write something that could be construed as helpful or something to let me know you care, or heck even something to tell me I suck and in no way should I be writing (er, those are most likely to be ignored after be laughed at and mocked - I will however on some level still love whichever soul ever does that). Bored now?_


	16. Part 16

Flipping the aged pages of the Book of Shadows, Wyatt posed his pen on the tip of his teeth as his bright blue eyes scanned the page, blinking irritably as the air stung like a fine paper cut. Cursing lightly he leant back into the old sofa and pulled the book onto his lap. Pursing his lips as he slid the pen behind his ear and cocked his head to one side. Lightly running his finger over the familiar writing of his mother. Running his palm heavily over his eyes he almost jumped when Chris orbed in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he yawned, throwing his head back.

"Filling you in on the extremely little amount of information I got from my so called Underworld contacts."

Wearily lifting his legs onto the makeshift table in front of him, Wyatt reclined slightly to make himself comfortable before looking to his younger brother. Eying him as though annoyed that he hadn't already started his report.

"None of them have heard of any demon called 'Arnon'. Which leads me to think that maybe that wasn't even his name, since when have demons ever come out up to us offering information about themselves?"

Throwing his arms up into the arm, Wyatt shook his head despondently. Laughing loudly as his head fell back to rest on the sofa cushion that had pushed itself up slightly at the back.

"How long since you've slept?" Chris asked innocently. "Or showered? Have you even eaten today?"

Glaring disapprovingly at Chris from the corner of his eyes, Wyatt resumed his former activity of scanning the book for answers.

"You've read it from cover to cover God knows how many times." Chris yelled abruptly. Telekinetically throwing the book off of his brothers lap.

Loudly slapping his thighs, Wyatt cast a warning glance to Chris before stalking loudly over to the book and picking it up tentatively.

"Have you no respect?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Have you lost your mind?" Chris snapped back. "I have been out there for the last two days risking my neck to find out anything I can to help you and your refusing to even help yourself."

"Excuse me Christopher?"

"Excuse yourself you sanctimonious bastard. You have someone who loves you so much it hurts downstairs, a beautiful baby boy, both of whom need you more than I think you realise and all you can do is lock your self up in the attic reading the fucking Book of Shadows from cover to cover wearing yourself out. I would kill to have your life and here you are ready to give it away with both hands because your too God damn scared to do anything that requires balls. You're a fucking pathetic shell of what you once were. You have all this power inside of you and your too scared to use it. What a waste."

Walking towards the attic door he heard a heavy thud behind him, slowly turning he saw Wyatt crumpled on the floor. Holding himself up with one arm as his eyes stared at the weather beaten floorboards beneath him.

"You think to judge me?" he asked softly, slowly looking up to Chris' confused green eyes. "You think you know anything about what's going on up here?" he asked louder pointing to his head. "You don't know anything."

"So you always like to tell me. How about for once, you actually tell me something that can help you?"

"You can't help me Chris. You heard that 'Arnon' character, he already knows how to get to me. He's been in here before which means he can get in here again, which means unless I find someway of getting rid of him, I'm going to lose the two people I love most in the world because for once in my life the powers I posses can't do a God damn thing to stop him."

"Where are you getting this from? You have never had any problems vanquishing demon's before what makes you think that just because some smooth talking creature who _thinks_ he knows you said he knew what your greatest weakness was, can't be defeated by anything less than a vial full of wormwood."

Rolling his eyes at Chris' attempt to lighten the tension in the room Wyatt slowly pushed himself up off the floor and moved towards the window.

"What are you really afraid of Wy?" Chris asked watching him carefully.

Crossing his arms across his chest Wyatt looked out of the window, concentrating on the half moon just over the houses across the road.

"Do you know what it's like to grow up and for your whole life have everyone say 'I would give anything to have even half the powers you have.'? To have it drilled into you by just about every magical creature you come across tell you that 'One day you'll do great things, rid the world of the evil that pollutes it.'? It's not that great little brother. Neither is finding out that because you're born over the Nexus that your more susceptible to being used by the forces of darkness if their will to corrupt you is strong enough."

Moving over to the sofa where he had been he made himself comfortable before looking up to Chris again.

"But that's not what scares me in the slightest. I've had a taste of the darker side of things. I know life isn't just black and white. I've seen the colours seep in and distort the image. It felt so good to kill without repercussion. To have every one in the room afraid of what my next move would be. To know that with a blink of my eye I could have incinerated the entire room and everything in it. I felt that corrupting me and I didn't care. Not until I came back here. Family is the only thing that binds me to this life Chris. I know that. I also know what I could do if I went to them and let loose using the extent of my powers. And I don't even know what half of them are Chris. That is what scares me. How can you think that everyday my life is as simple as I make it look. It is so hard for me to walk through this suffocating existence and not improve it just because I can. None of you know. None of you will ever know. And for that I am grateful. I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Noting Chris awkwardness with the situation he had walked blindly into Wyatt motioned lethargically towards the door.

"Why don't you go get some rest." he said tiredly, orbing the book back to the dais.

"Why don't you?" Chris challenged. "You look like shit Wy. Get a good nights sleep, have a shower then come back to all this with a fresh mind in the morning."

"Do you know what I find particularly funny about this whole thing?" Wyatt asked. "I didn't even know what my greatest fear was til then."

"Get some sleep Wy." Chris insisted again, running down the attic stairs towards the second floor. Intrigued, Wyatt picked up his pen and held the notebook in front of him, looking down at the barely discernible words he'd scribbled over the past few days. Turning his head as he moved the small book in the opposite direction. Looking up to the door when he heard soft voices downstairs.

* * *

Jerking upright, Wyatt covered his sweat covered face with both hands before slowly dragging them down his face. Looking dimly at the clock on the bedside table. The bright red numbers taunting him relentlessly. Falling back onto the bed, he rolled onto his side and watched Bianca's back for a few moments before moving closer and wrapping him arm around her waist, his face nuzzling lovingly into the back of her neck. Feeling something damp he slowly lifted both his hand and his head. Squinting at the sticky substance now covering his hands. Rolling slightly his hand heavily slammed onto the base of the touch lamp. His eyes widening in horror at the dark, thick matter on his palm. Moving back to Bianca he abruptly shook her resting figure. Panic overcoming him when she neither slapped him away nor told him to go away. Slowly turning her towards him, his face quickly drained of colour when he looked down at her. Her body looked like it had been run through several times with a sword. Slowly his hands moved forward to the chest wounds, his eyes filling with tears as he looked down to the pooling blood surrounding her limp body, his healing hands rendered useless. 

'_You can't heal the dead.'_ An annoying voice in the back of his mind reminded him. _'It's your fault. You told them how to kill her.'_

Tears streaming down his face he picked her body up and held it tight to his chest. His lips pressed tightly to her temple as he cursed himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be watching over her.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed loudly.

His large hand reaching up to brush the hair off her face. His thumb lightly wiping the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth before lightly kissing her lips.

"Dad!" he screamed, his distress vocalised by that one word.

Panicking his head whipped around when there was no answer, his eyes shifting from his lovers body to the bedroom door that now seemed miles away. Whimpering he gently moved her body into the middle of the bed. Ignoring the fact that both he and the white sheets of the bed were now both soaked in the never ending blood seeping from Bianca's wounds. Pushing his hand heavily into the side of the mattress he tried to slip off soundly as if she were only sleeping. Yelping as his foot collided with something sharp on the floor. Looking down he gasped in horror as he picked up Excalibur. It's blade covered in thick, sticky, dark blood. Staring at the handle of the blade in his hand he looked down at Bianca's body then back to the blade in his hand. His mind reeling with the only answer his mind could give him.

'YOU did it." a scratchy voice cackled from the darkened corner. "YOU killed her at his bidding. YOU killed the only person you've ever loved. Who ever loved you. MURDERER!"

Flying to the ground Wyatt heaved heavily onto the floorboards in front of him. Looking up the side of the bed as blood started to pour over the sheets and splatter on the floor. Glancing up he saw that the room was now empty. Only he and the body of his beloved. Blood coming towards him as it spread. His eyes watching terrified as the wounds continued to seep.

"It is the blood of all your victims to come." Bianca's body whispered. "You betrayed us all. Now you have to pay the price. You shall wash yourself in the blood of your victims."

Soundlessly Wyatt screamed as Bianca's corpse then closed her eyes and reassumed her previous state. The blood coming closer and closer until it reached the tips of his toes.

* * *

Gasping for air Wyatt's body threw itself forward. An incredible sense of de ja vu coming over him as he stared at the numbers on the LCD screen of his alarm clock. Twisting his body to the opposite side of the bed he shook Bianca persistently, silently pleading with whoever was in charge for her arm to swing around and knock the sense back into him.

"Wyatt." she mumbled into the pillow as she rolled over. "What are you doing it's like 3 in the morning."

Sleepily she rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, slowly opening them to look into the terrified eyes of her fiancé.

"Wyatt? What's the matter?" she asked cautiously, slowly pushing herself up.

Wyatt's entire being freezing as he watched every movement in slow motion. Unable to speak for fear this was the dream.

"Wyatt your scaring me." she said shakily, her hand reaching out painfully to touch his cheek.

Without speaking Wyatt launched forwards and wrapped both arms tightly around her. Burying his face into the her neck. Thankfully that her hair fell forward and covered his face as burgeoning tears threatened to spill.

"I thought I'd lost you." he whispered hoarsely. "I dreamt that you were dead."

Unsure of what to do Bianca's hand reached up to gently stroke Wyatt's hair. Soothingly hushing him as her other arm snaked it's way around his back starting towards his shoulders before she pulled him closer to her body.

"I'm here." she assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Pulling away he looked at her, the sincerity in her eyes reassuring as he swallowed the vicious lump at the back of his throat. Wiping the tears from his cheeks on the backs of his hands before reaching them out to Bianca. Clasping her face in both hands he gently pulled her face towards him. Kissing her sweetly before holding onto her tightly.

"Will you go to the sanctuary for me?" he asked quietly.

Wyatt watched in numbed horror as she pushed him away from her. Slipping off of the bed and staring at him as if he were a mad man.

"You want me to go?" she asked. "After all that we've been through you want me to go?"

"I don't want to put you in danger." he explained calmly. "He knows,"

"He knows what?" Bianca demanded. "We're always in danger Wy, you can't just send me away because you still believe in the man protects the woman regime. It's not how we do things, baby."

Slowly she climbed back onto the bed. Walking on her knees back to him. Looking down at him for a few moments before taking his face in her hands. Noting the fear reflected in his eyes as he stared back at her.

"I can't leave you, baby. I won't." she whispered, lightly running her fingertips along his jaw.

Letting out a low frustrated sigh, Wyatt gripped Bianca's hips with both hands before burying his head into her chest.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." he muttered. "That's why I created the sanctuary. Why no one knows where it is. Why it's magically protected."

"I know." she cooed, her fingertips lightly raking through his mid-length blonde locks. Her mind racing as to why he was suddenly determined to get her as far away from here, from him as possible. "Baby, what happened? Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Wy, if your going to act like a child I'm not playing along." she warned.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream. I just don't want you or Hunter here the next time this 'Arnon' comes for a visit."

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing more to this dream? Your not thinking in that beautiful head of yours that it was in someway prophetic?" she pushed.

"It was nothing Bianca. I don't want to talk about it." he snapped, climbing off the bed and heading towards the shower.

"Wyatt?"

Slamming the door behind him Wyatt leant his back against it. Inhaling sharply as he leant forward, his hands sliding down his thighs towards his knees as he exhaled. Waiting a few moments before pushing himself up and reaching to turn the hot water on. Staring at his haggard appearance in the mirror as steam filled the room. He could hear Bianca in the other room pacing back and forth in front of the door. Stripping down he turned the cold water until the water was of a soothing heat before stepping under it. Allowing the water to fall over his face for what seemed like an eternity before moving so the shower head could alleviate his tense muscles. Slowly moving his neck from side to side he almost jumped when the shower screen slid across, Bianca standing there, arms crossed as she watched him resume what he was doing.

"Wy?"

"Bianca?"

"Don't do this." she pleaded. "Don't make me feel like this because I want to stay with you."

Stopping Wyatt looked over to Bianca, lightly biting the inside of his lip. Reaching out, he gently took Bianca's elbow pulling her into the shower cubicle with him. Kissing her devastatingly before trailing kisses down her neck as an apology.

"Wy," Bianca mumbled, trying not to giggle as she lightly pushed him back. "I'm wearing clothes here."

Overeagerly Wyatt reached down to the hem of his t-shirt she was wearing, pulling the now heavy material over her head and throwing it over the top railing of the shower recess. Turning his attention back to her as she finished stepping out of his boxers.

"Do you have to wear my clothes to bed?" he asked, amused slightly.

Pouting Bianca looked up at him as the water sprayed over her hair. Smirking playfully as she reached around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"I only wear your clothes when I don't get enough of you." she whispered enticingly.

"My, my, are you trying to seduce me Ms Lawson?" he mused, hovering close to her lips.

Raising a finger to her chin in mock thought she looked up to the ceiling. Wyatt chuckling as his hand slid easily across her wet skin.

"Of course I am." Bianca answered finally.

Grinning Wyatt pulled Bianca's naked body as close to his as he could. Pressing his lips to hers, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Gently, yet forcefully massaging her tongue with his as his hand ran smoothly up her back towards her face to move the wet tendrils off her cheek. Slowly he trailed his lips down her neck again, this time slipping his tongue out slightly as he gently pushed her against the wall.

"Sorry, baby." he apologised sheepishly as she gasped when her skin came into contact with the cold tiles.

Waving her finger as if to scold him momentarily, she pulled him back towards her again. Her arms looping under his to pull him closer. One leg wrapping around his, as her arm moved up to his shoulder. Pulling herself up slightly. Breathing onto Bianca's wet skin, Wyatt pushed one hand into the wall to steady himself. His lips moving across Bianca's jaw line towards her earlobe, nibbling lightly as Bianca tugged on his wet hair. Moving his lips back to hers, he smiled gratefully when Bianca arched her back, her hips locking compliantly with his as he entered into her. Snaking his free hand around Bianca's waist, his fingers gripping her a little tighter than usual to keep her from falling. Bianca's arm gripping his shoulder tighter, her nails sinking delightfully into his skin as they moved gracefully. Burying his head into her damp neck, Bianca moaned lightly as her leg tightened around his. Stopping mid thrust he looked up as he heard orbs behind him.

"Get out!" he roared.

Collapsing onto Bianca, he pushed himself off with one hand before he could crush her. His other hand slipping unceremoniously from around her waist as he raised it and it collided forcefully with the tiles in front of him. Looking past him, she saw Chris embarrassedly slink from the room as she moved to Wyatt's side. Her hand sliding up his back towards his shoulder. Lightly kissing his arm before pushing the screen aside and reaching for a towel.

"It's okay, baby." she said over her shoulder holding out a towel for him as he turned the taps off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he brushed Bianca's hair off the back of her neck before leaning down to lightly kiss the newly exposed nape. His hand running longingly across the backs of her shoulders as he walked slowly towards the bedroom.

"Don't you check before you orb into other peoples bathrooms?" Wyatt sneered.

Chris looking down at his feet as he turned towards his brother. His flushed cheeks evident in the shadowed light.

"It wasn't intentional Wy." he blurted out. "They want you Wy."

"Who want me? The Elders? You can tell them to fuck off. I'm not in the mood for their cryptic bullshit."

"Not them. The Blackwood Knights. They want you Wy. That's who Arnon works for. They want you."

"Want me for what? God damn it Chris, I'm not in the bloody mood for this right now. What the hell do they want?"

"You. The end of the world. Chaos. The usual shit. But Wy, they're relentless. They're not going to give up easily."

"I'll make them give up. They're going to regret ever hearing my name."

"Wy?" Bianca called softly from the doorway. One eyebrow arched worriedly. "What's going on."

Shaking his head softly he glared at Chris. His jaw setting in grim determination as Bianca tip-toed hurriedly over towards him. Taking one of his large hands into both of hers before looking over to Chris. Her eyes quickly travelling to Wyatt.

"I'm staying." she said stubbornly. "Your not going to get rid of me."


End file.
